


Dr. Rose Will See You Now

by Red_Like_Roses



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Like_Roses/pseuds/Red_Like_Roses
Summary: After a tragedy, Ruby decides that being a huntress is too much of a responsibility for her. Instead, she becomes the greatest medical expert Remnant has to offer. With danger on the horizon, Beacon may need her help once more, even if it costs her humanity.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mmm… clamps."

"Clamps." Metal tongs clasped around the artery.

"Get me some… scissors."

"Scissors." Muscle was snipped from the joint.

"Put on a more… groovy song." She turned her head back to the operating table, "Hmmm…. Scalpel."

"Scalpel." An clean cut separated the muscle fissures.

"Ah…. There's our little friend. Tweezers."

"Tweezers." She plucked the burrowing parasitic Grimm from its hole on the bicep femoris muscle tissue. Flicking it onto the try, she looked closely for more.

Without looking away, she ordered, "Someone take care of that." She pulled out another parasite. "This one, too."

"Ms. Rose, why the clamp?"

Ah right, interns. "In case one slipped away, didn't want it having such an easy pathway to the heart."

"And the music?"

"Something to get down to." Confused looks. "I like to dance a bit during these things." She looked up at the x-ray.

"Isn't that dangerous and against protocol?"

"Yeah." She switched her gaze between the open thigh and the X-ray. "What do you see?" Two heads cocked forward and stared intently at the leg.

"N-nothing?" she was nervous, she really didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Was she supposed to?

"Right, which means that one of our little friends has moved…" she scrutinized the the open leg, analyzing every inch as she lowered her gaze. Checking over the knee, the shin, her eyes settled on a lump in on the top of the foot. "Ah, there you are. You're quite the runner, you made it so far, and yet, in the end, it doesn't even matter. Hand me that whirly saw vrrr thing."

The interns exchanged confused glances, "I'm sorry, the what?"

"You know, that vrrr spinning cutter upper spinner whirler thing. It has an orange button."

One picked up the only thing that could even remotely be related to such a description.

"Thanks." Flipping on the tool, she slowly lowered the rotating saw to the foot.

"Why aren't you using a scalpel to open it up first?"

"It would be a lot of working around since I can't cut directly at it since it's so close to the surface. So instead, I'm going to make a little door." The saw cut into the tissue, a clean cut. With practiced ease, she tilted the saw and made a minimal slit within. Flipping off the saw and grabbing the tweezers again, she reached in and pulled out the last invader. Flicking it over to join it's now-dead friends. "Would you kindly sew him up?" She pointed at the male intern. "Would you come with me." The female one.

The boy sighed in relief and grabbed the surgical needle and thread. The girl, gulped.

Exiting the operating room, Ruby and the girl were in the foyer before. Disposing of their gowns, masks, and gloves, they were ready to move on.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Rose." She tried her best to hide her rising anxiety.

"Nope, I just wanted to treat a cute girl to lunch. Where you wanna go?" Ruby looked at the girl with an innocent, genuine smile.

"Seriously?" The girl's eyebrows raised in shock. Ruby giggled.

"Yup. Wanna go to… that Atlasian place that just opened up?"

"Isn't that expensive? I wouldn't want to-"

"Nonsense, it's settled." The two continued down the hall, a particular white haired man dressed in green caused Ruby to freeze in her tracks. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

The intern nodded and continued on her way. Ozpin approached. "Hello, Ms. Rose."

"Hello, how may I help you. Let's not make small talk, I have a date with a cutie."

Ozpin grinned, "Right, I want you to join Beacon, to be a huntress."

"No, I'll give you my full explanation as to why tomorrow, but for now, I gotta a date."

Ozpin gave a slight laugh, "Of course, have a good time."

With a smile and a nod, Ruby walked past and rejoined with the intern.

Third person

Ruby sighed happily as she stretched. Throwing off her silk covers, she made her way over to the needlessly large bathroom. Marble sinks and granite flooring, the bathroom was so rich, one could only imagine the rest of the flat.

Stepping into the kitchen, her hand idly glided across the granite counter top island. Walking up to the extensive fridge, she opened the door to the cold chamber. In an amazing cliche event, most of the fridge consisted of red foods. To which, she snickered to herself. Cherries, strawberries, raspberries, cut watermelon, red apples, if it was red and edible it was in the fridge.

Grabbing a strawberry-flavored yogurt, she shut the door and made her way over to the full wall windows which overlooked the part of Vale. Peace filled her. Then she frowned, I have to message Ozpin. Sighing, she threw away her empty pudding cup and sat down on her comfortable, push couch, and pulled the slim gaming laptop onto her lap.

Dear Professor Ozpin,

I guess I should be flattered that you came to me in person {blah blah blah, formalities formalities formalities}

My desire to be a huntress has been removed. {Blah blah blah oath to do no harm yadda yadda yadda} We both know the true reasoning behind this. I cannot raise my Crescent Rose against anything - whether it be Grimm, Faunus, or Man - again. Never again. I've moved on and do not wish to return.

It is with great sorrow that I must decline your generous invitation {Humble statement, apology, closing statement}

Sincerely, Dr. Rose.

Ozpin's PoV

She really did get back with me. I opened the message, already knowing what it's going to say, I read through it anyway. Coming across her bracketed statements, I couldn't help but grin. She's honest and efficient as always. Still, it's amusing to see that she "cuts time" by simply adding what should be there instead of actually putting it there.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of Glynda. "No luck with Rose?"

"No, but she'll come around." Glynda sighed and shook her head.

"We are wasting a lot of energy on trying to recruit someone with no interest, why?"

"She's rather talented with her weapon, and she has varying medical degrees; she has everything from surgery to diagnostics mastered."

"But she obviously doesn't want to be here, and we can't blame her after that incident."

I frowned, "Yes, well, it would be incredibly beneficial to have her. Despite the tragedy."

Glynda just rolled her eyes and stepped out. How to convince her? I sipped my mug and leaned back in the chair.

Third person

"Symptoms of tachycardia arrhythmia, go."

"Pain in the chest."

"Dizziness and fainting."

"Light-headedness and shortness of breath."

"Good, good. Good job." Ruby stopped her pacing. She pointed her meter stick at a brunette with her hair tied up into a ponytail. "You. You are very cute today."

The assembled students' eyes widened at the random compliment. The girl averted her gaze, finding solace in the floor.

It was silent as the awkwardness of the situation had taken hold of their throats. Finally, one brave student asked the question that was on all of their minds, "What was that all about?" The other students sighed in relief and appreciation. They all wanted to know.

Ruby, who had been doodling on the board turned back to the class. "Hm? Oh, that. That was just me telling the truth. I speak my mind and tell the truth." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Less people get hit that way."

Before the matter could be pressed further, the bell rang and the students gathered their things. "I want a high five and you to say something positive about yourself from each of you before you leave!" Standing next to the door, she stood with her hand up high.

The students couldn't help but grin at their lecturer's childish antics, but they complied happily.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you, if you really want your sickness cured, go see her. She's like, a medical wizard or something."

"But why does she have to be so expensive? She's almost twice the price of everyone else."

"You've been everyone else, and what did they say?"

"'I don't know what it is, would you like to schedule for rehab, though.' How can rehab help of you don't know what the problem is!" She growled her frustrations.

"Cinder, look, just go and see her. I guarantee she'll fix you."

"Fine!"

"Cinder, Dr. Rose will see you now." Cinder nodded and stood from her seat. She made her way down the hall, a knot in her stomach. This is ridiculous! I've been to many doctors, I shouldn't be nervous! Walking into the small room, she saw a young woman spinning childishly in her chair. You've got to be kidding me.

"Cinder! Wow, you're incredibly gorgeous. I've read your file, so no need for that silly small talk nonsense, let's just get right down to it, yeah? I can tell you don't want to be here, so let's make it quick and painless. Would you kindly roll up your sleeves for me?" The cheery girl rolled next to the exam chair in which the older woman lay. Cinder did as she was asked and rolled her sleeves up. "Ok, you're skin is very pretty. I'm just going to touch your arms and get a sense of the problem, alright? While I do that, tell me how you sleep. Not how well, rather where are your arms?"

She felt the gloved hands seemingly massage her arms. With a silent sigh she humored the girl, "I mostly lay on them or have them above my head." The palpating stopped.

"Do you want me to tell you the issue or do you just want to know know how to fix it?"

Raising a skeptical brow, Cinder sighed, "Why don't you tell me the problem and then how to fix it."

"So when you sleep as you do, you pull your tendons. Now, tendons take a long time to heal, and you tear them, and tear them, and tear them. Which obviously result in the pain. All you gotta do is sleep less heavily on your arms and in time, the pain will go away. If you wanna speed up the process, you could add more protein to your diet." Ruby kicked off from the exam chair and slid to the door.

Cinder groaned, I knew this was a waste. "That's it? Seriously? I just tell you how I sleep and you-you diagnose me!"

"Cool, right? Though, you don't seem to believe me. Why don't we make a deal then? If you do as I said, and the pain doesn't go away, I'll pay you back three fold what you spent here." Cinder was interested. "But, if you do what I told you, and the pain does go away, you gotta give me a kiss." Ruby smirked.

"That's it? A kiss? You're joking. You'll pay me three times what I spent here, or I'll have to give you a kiss?"

"Yup!"

Cinder grinned, "You're a strange one… I accept."

"Cool! See you in a month. Oh! And I like cherry chapstick." She gave a wink at the older woman leaving. Cinder rolled her eyes.

Third person

Cinder stood with a frown creasing her features. The receptionist gave her an understanding smile.

"There's no fee, just head on back."

Cinder nodded and dragged her heavy feet towards the office.

"Cinder! You're lovely as ever, even with that frown." Ruby had a grin on her face, Cinder hated it!

"Shut up, let's just get this over with." She growled.

Ruby giggled, "If you don't want to kiss me, you don't have to. I won't make you or anything. Besides, it was unfair. I knew you'd heal and that I'd win."

Cinder was taken aback, "Seriously? I don't have to go through with this?"

"Nope! I mean, as much as I enjoy affectionate contact with cute, sexy, hot, beautiful women, I find it absolutely heinous to make them do something they don't want to do." For just a moment, her smile flickered. Grief shown for that instant, but she quickly recovered and the beaming grin was back.

Cinder thought for a moment. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stick of cherry chapstick. Ruby laughed. Applying the balm, Cinder pulled Ruby closed and gave her locked their lips. If she were being honest with herself, she would admit that the sensation was not unpleasant and that the girl was quite the kisser. She had been lost in her own feeling, Ruby gently pushed her away. Cinder gave a look of concealed disappointment and anger.

"I'm sorry for having you go through with that… and uh… you can leave now." there was such sincerity in her words. It was a bit touching.

Cinder snorted and gave the shorter girl a quick peck before walking out. She always had to have the last word.

Third person

Maybe we're not sending the right person with the right question. Ozpin leaned back in his chair. I don't have any merit… maybe somebody else… somebody more... A smile grew on his lips.

Third person

Velvet looked down at the paper, then at the door. Why do I have to do this? She gulped and steeled herself. For the good of Beacon. She raised her fist to the door, but her courage was snuffed out like a fire doused with water. Her once confident knock came out as barely a tap on the hard wooden door. She held her breath. Welp, she's not here. Mission failed. Time to go home. Just as she turned to bolt l, the door opened.

"Hello?"

Velvet squeaked.

"You're so adorable! I really just want to snuggle, cuddle, and kiss you!"

Velvet's eyes widened, her cheeks stained red. "Uhm, uh, um. I'm here on behalf of Beacon Academy."

Ruby sighed, but smiled regardless. Velvet continued, "We would really like you to join our ranks as huntresses and huntsman. Uhm. Er… I totally forgot the rest!" Tears welled up in the rabbit faunus's eyes.

Concern took over, "Don't cry. It's ok, it's ok. Here, why don't you come inside. We can talk it over." She gently guided Velvet into the luxurious flat.

Sitting her down on the couch, she rubbed her back comfortingly. "Want a drink? I've got everything from water to spirits."

Between sniffles, the faunus got out, "Water is fine. Thank you."

Rose petals drifted downward, but they never made it to the floor. A gust of wind signalling the Rose's return sent them aside. Placing the two drinks on the table, Ruby returned to her seat next to the timid girl. They sat in silence for a moment, taking occasional sips.

Velvet had regained her composure. "Uh, so… Beacon Academy wants you to join. I uh… yeah." Her cheeks burned red, why did Ozpin send her.

"You know, I might actually consider if there's a lot of cute girls like you there."

"Wait! Really! That's all?" Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeaaaaah, I'm a sucker for pretty women."

Velvet's eyes widened, "Well, umm… alright then. Mission accomplished, I'll hopefully see you later."

"Y'know, I'd love to have lunch with such a lovely girl." Ruby winked.

Velvet's face lit crimson. Her mind went blank as she tried to think of an excuse not to. Her fate was sealer when her ptinked. She looked apologetically at Ruby as she viewed the message. All hope was lost. "Go have lunch with her. -Ozpin" Slowly, her eyes shifted up towards patient, happy silver ones.

"I… I'd love to."

"Yay!" Ruby leapt into her, hugging her. Velvet's eyes widened and she stood frozen. Ruby jumped back, "Oh, uh, sorry." She looked up the side, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Her rebound was remarkable, just a few seconds. "So where do you want to go? I know this homey cafe with great tarts and drinks. Ooorrrr…. There's this hole-in-the-wall place with really good noodles and rice."

Before she could list off every place in Remnant, Velvet recovered from her shock, "W-why don't we just go to that hole-in-the-wall? I sounds nice"

It wasn't hard to read Ruby. It was even easier to please her. The Rose's face lit up. "Ok! Let's go! Oh, how'd you get here by the way?"

Velvet looked away, almost as though she were ashamed. "Public transport…" Ruby's grin eased that misgiving.

"That means I can drive! Wait here one sec." A brush of wind and the settling of rose petals signified the retreat of the chipper girl.

Velvet had the chance to peek into the flat. She blinked. Again. A third. Wall windows looking over the city, lavish couches, expensive kitchen set. Everything was so, so… fancy. Her vision of the exquisite room was replaced by a cheery smile. "Do you want the black helmet with flames or the red helmet with blue stripes?" two helmet were held before the faunus, matching the description.

"The black one?" the appropriate helmet was handed to the timid girl.

"To the garage!" Tossing the other helmet carelessly into the room, the confident girl marched into the hall. She froze in her tracks. Patting her pockets, she turned and grinned back at Velvet. "Ok, now let's go!"

Velvet couldn't help but smile at the girl's antics as she fell into place behind her. Standing next to the ever grinning Rose in the elevator as it descended. Maybe she won't have such a bad time.

/Mild scene break/

The rabbit faunus stared with her jaw to the floor. A sleek red and black motorcycle with a painting of a rose on either side seemed to shine sexily in the dim lights of the garage.

Ruby clicked a button on her keys and the engine purred to life. Complimenting lights of the paint job shined through the plating, giving the vehicle a more… street racer kind of look.

At the gesture of the younger girl, Velvet dumbly made her way to the motorcycle, helmet still in hands. It was then that two things occurred to her: Ruby didn't have a helmet, and this one had no ear holes for her faunus trait. Her expression fell at the thought of having to scrunch her ears painfully to her head.

"Oh yeah, lemme see that real quick." Velvet handed over the protective equipment. "No ear holes…" Ruby muttered more to herself than to her rabbit companion. "Not a problem." From some hidden pocket on her person, the Rose produced a slim, precise tool. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, she made two slits, then two more just behind those two. Making an incision at the vertices, Ruby then popped out the little pieces of helmet, fashioning two ear holes.

Velvet stood in shock for the umpteenth time that day. This girl, practically a stranger, not only invited her out to lunch, but also ruined a helmet just for her. It was crazy! "Y-you didn't have to do that." The timid girl weakly sighed.

"Nonsense! I wouldn't stand to have someone so adorable to be in any kind of discomfort." Ruby said as she hopped on the alive motorcycle. With that trademark smile, she turned to her date and patted the seat behind her.

Blinking to recollect herself, Velvet complied and sat behind the Rose. Placing the helmet on, her face grew red in embarrassment as she realized, she had no idea how to fasten it on!

"Oh! Let me help you." Ruby turned her body to face the girl behind her more readily. She leaned in to better see the black straps in the poorly lit garage. Her precise hands lightly grabbed the fasteners and threaded them through the metal hooks and back.

Too close. Too close! Is that cherry? That smells nice. Wait, is that her?! Red tinted Velvet's cheeks as the doctor in front of her performed her securing administrations. In the back of her mind, a stray thought caused the faunus to raise her eyes in surprise. It's cute how she smells like cherry.

"There. Now, let's go!" Turning back around, Ruby revved the engine and shifted into gear. She smiled to herself as she felt cautious arms wrap around her waist.

/Mild line break/

If Velvet was being truly honest with herself, she would say she liked her… date. Despite the many instances in which she thought she'd die of embarrassment, she had a pleasant time. Ruby was caring, thoughtful, fun, and easy to talk to once Velvet stopped being so tense. She sighed in contentment and subconsciously leaned into the girl in front of her.

Ruby smirked as she drove through traffic, heading to the Vale landing pads. These… dates she goes on, they help fill this emptiness in her heart. It took her mind of those thoughts that plagued her in the early hours of the morning and late hours of the night. A nice change of scenery, if you will.

Pulling into the parking lots of the airport, Ruby killed the engine. Hopping off, she offered her hand to help Velvet do the same. They stood next to the motorcycle in silence, staring into each other's eyed. It was the more shy one to break the still air, "Thank you, Ruby. I had… a good time." She smiled outwardly for perhaps the seventh time on this date.

"Me too! Thanks for letting me take you out." Ruby had a full, genuine smile on her face. It was so happy. So serene. "Oh! Let me help you with that." She leaned in and fiddled with the straps of the helmet. Carefully lifting it up over the faunus's ears, she placed it in her hands.

Velvet looked at the girl with question in her chocolate eyes.

"Now you have your own helmet! If you want, you and I could go out again sometime now." Her bright smile beaming almost blindingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! If you want, you can consider it my thank you gift for letting me have the pleasure of taking you out."

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but it wasn't all bad. Pulling the shorter girl into a hug, she smiled. Cherry… I rather like cherries.

After her initial shock, Ruby's smile returned and she hugged back.

"Ruby?!" Both of their eyes went wide and they hastily broke apart. "Ruby, is that you?" it was a concerned, shocked, and perhaps even slightly angry voice, all in one.

Turning jaggedly, the Rose faced the oncoming threat.

"It is you!" White hair with a side ponytail, held in place by a elastic resembling a tiara. Icy eyes, one with a scar running through it. Dignified posture and an air of superiority. It was Weiss Schnee.

"Ehheheh… Hi, Ms. Schnee." Ruby had a crooked, awkward smile. Turning quick back to Velvet, "I'm sorry it has to end like this, but you really, really gotta go. Uhm take this. Hurry."

Velvet's legs worked on their own as she boarded the airship. Waking up from her dazed state, she looked down to see what Ruby had given her. Her face burned, it was the girl's personal number.

Third person

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was a titch too loud, a sign of her being mad. One of the few emotions she displayed regularly.

"I was dropping a date off. How about you?" Ruby's tone was pleasant, as though she were having a lovely conversation on a grassy hillside in the spring.

"It doesn't matter. Why have you been dodging me? After that work you did for Winter, you've gone out of your way to avoid any Schnee."

"Do you want the little answer or the big one? The big one can take awhile and I can't promise I won't cry. You also have a ship to Beacon to catch. Next one's in ten minutes."

Weiss sighed, "I hate when you do that. Fine, little answer."

"You scare me. You're always so intimidating and I just…. Our personalities, wellllll they don't seem to mix."

Her tone took a hostile lilt, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Ruby flinched, "See? Like that." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever. You're so weak. Such a coward. Beacon needs you, Remnant needs you, but you sit around and ignore it in your-your little apartment and stupid medical practices!"

Ruby frowned. Weiss continued. "You know how many lives are at stake? It doesn't matter how many people you save in that hospital because many, many more die at the hands of terrorists and the claws of Grimm." Her tone grew heated. "You insolent fool! There's so much good you can do if only you weren't such a, such a coward!"

All expression left Ruby's face. For a moment, Weiss froze. The heiress opened her mouth to speak, but Ruby cut her off. "It's been a pleasure, Ms. Schnee. Unfortunately, I must take my leave."

"Ruby, I-" her tone was soft, apologetic.

"I'm sorry, this is urgent. Excuse me."

She turned and away and left. Leaving Weiss standing there with an expression of regret. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "That's what I was going to say."


	3. Chapter 3

"You what!" Yang stopped her furious pacing and directed all her anger at Weiss.

"I yelled at her, called her a coward. It was a mistake. I regret it."

"You better!" Yang took a deep breath, "If we weren't on the same team, I'd pound you so hard, even Ruby would have a hard time patching you up."

Blake shuddered. After all, Yang is capable of doing so, and Ruby is one of the top best, if not the best, medicinal practicers Remnant has to offer.

"I know. I know… I just… I miss her, and I guess I'm angry she left us."

"I do too, but I can't blame her. If she weren't so strong, she'd have probably taken her life that day."

The room grew solemn. It was a tragedy that deserved reverence. The day that Beacon was attacked. And the day Ruby hung up her scythe and left the life of a huntress

.

/Uhhh Fo do do do doo story time/

"There's too many! We have. To fall. Back!"

"There are still civilians, good innocent people who haven't been evaluated yet!"

"You can't always play the hero! What good are we to them of we fall?!"

"... You're right. You three, fall back and take any people you find with you, I'll cover you."

"That's insane! You'll die, I'm staying here!"

"That is an order! It is not negotiable!" They looked at their leader. It was… unnerving. Her face was blank, void of any feeling. Very rarely did she use her authority as a leader to enforce and action.

Blake and Weiss nodded reluctantly, "Come on Yang." The two turned at ran in the direction of the evacu zone. Yang watched as her sister, her baby sister was swarmed by Grimm, expertly cutting them down with deadly precision and uncanny skill. She was untouchable. No matter how many beowulves leapt at her, or Ursa stood toe-to-toe with her. She would cut them all down. Yang couldn't peel her eyes away. For the first time, she was scared of her little sister. But she had to go and so she left that monster to fight the other ones.

"There's more than Grimm, the White Fang are here too. We can't let them get to the ships." The assembled huntsman nodded.

They stood at the ready. They waited for the doors to breach. And waited. And waited. No signs of any threat came. In fact, on the other side, all had grown quiet.

"No please! I'm begging you! Don-" whoever was pleading for his life was silenced by the sound of sniper fire.

The doors creaked open. "Hold your fire!" A girl stained in blood walked the floor. Scythe dripping the crimson liquid behind her.

"Ruby!" No response. She was too far away for her face to be seen. "Ruby?" Her unnerving aura caused everyone to shift uncomfortably.

Her face had blood stained against it. There was no sign of emotion.

She couldn't take it, Yang ran over to her. "Ruby! Come on!" She shook her baby sister violently. The rest stood in apprehension. Yang closed her eyes, "I'm sorry to do this, Rubes." She threw her fist at her leader.

Ruby skid to a halt. Pain and confusion on her features. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. She blinked, but the red wouldn't clear from her vision. She wiped it with her hand. Bile rose in her throat. Whirling around, she saw the dead White Fang member, a bullet through his head. "I did this?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Ruby. Ruby look at me. Don't. I know what you're thinking. Don't go out there. Ruby, Ru-" The younger girl ran at the doors. "No!" it was too late.

The girl stained red stood in complete shock. Bodies, hundreds of them, littered the courtyard, walls that once stood, everywhere. And it was her fault. She looked down at her trembling hands, crimson painted them so heinously. She fell to her knees, eyes wide at her own doing. She was a monster. "No, no, no no no no No!" She clutched her head, knuckles white.

"Ruby!" Yang ran to her sister.

"I'm a monster! A monster! I killed them! I killed all those people!" Tears did little to cleanse the red. "I-I I killed them!"

Yang wrapped Ruby tightly in her arms. "Ruby. Ruby. You're not a monster. You're a hero. You saved us. You saved the civilians. You saved Beacon. You're not a monster."

"I'm the one with the blood on my hands! Look at me! Look at me! I'm soaked in their blood! You can't tell me that I'm a hero! They had family. Friends! People that will miss them because of me!"

"Ruby i-"

"Don't you dare tell me it's ok. It's not ok! It is never going to be ok! For them, for their families and friends! They. Are. Gone! I took them away! It's me who has to wash of the blood! But no amount of scrubbing or rejoicing will ever cleanse the marks of murder on my soul. No amount of repenting can ever bring them back! Don't pretend like you understand! Don't pretend you don't think I'm a monster!" Yang's eyes flashed in fear. "Just… just don't pretend it's ok." Ruby hushed to herself.

/end flashback/

"You know… I really did think of her as a monster that day. For a moment I thought it was her we should be afraid of, not the Grimm." Yang looked down, her fists clenched tight.

"It could be worse. If Ozpin hadn't covered it up, everyone would think she's a monstrosity. Only a few of us know."

Weiss let out a humph of frustration. If only I had done more that day, she wouldn't have left.

Third person

She downed the drink in a single raise. The burn had long since numbed out. Just as she was trying to do tonight. Numb the pain. Numb the memories.

She signalled for another. "Listen girlie, that's your 3rd one tonight. I-"

Her hand slammed onto the table, eyes filled with anger and bloodlust. An imprint beneath her palm.

He gulped. "Alright." Another shot slid down the table. He walked over to the two twins, gesturing with his head to the with black hair and red tips. They stood up and leisurely walked over.

Melanie placed a rough hand on the girl's shoulder.

Ruby froze in the process of downing another solution. She turned her head and glared up at the taller girl.

Melanie retracted her hand and stumbled back. Fear pierced her. Those eyes are not human. Her sister looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Melanie shook her head. Miltiades scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Red, we don't want any trouble alright. But you've had enough, you're going to start some fight and my sister and I will have to come and kick your sorry self out. Ok?" Melanie held breath as Ruby stood from the stool. "Good girl, now why don-"

"I took an oath to do no harm, but I'm just drunk enough, and pissed off enough to break that oath."

Despite towering over the girl, Miltiades felt small. So small. There was a darkness suffocating her and it came from that girl. "Whatever." She tried to sound complacent, but her voice quivered as she walked away with her twin.

"I thought I told you to take care of her!" Junior hissed at the returning girls.

"I'm not going to mess with that. Just let her drink."

Junior scoffed and returned to serving patrons. He purposefully avoided the girl, walking by her, not sending drinks her way. Thinking, maybe she'll get bored and go away. That was until he was pulled abruptly and found his face next to the imprint left earlier. It might as well have been the cold whisper of Death in his ear. "I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

Three shots were sent her way very quickly. The rest of the night was a blissful blur.

Third person

The hangover was a small price to pay to be happy. Even though she was pitifully leaning over the toilet like a thirsty dog, her head threatening to set the bomb with no regrets. But she was numb, and that's all that matters. Her mind so fogged up that she couldn't make any coherent thoughts, just the way she needed to be.

Despite knowing many, "hangover cures." Ruby sluggishly carried out her afternoon, having slept through the morning. Breakfast, or lunch rather, was a Bloody Mary and strawberry ice cream. With a blanket drawn up around her, she sat on the floor with ice cream and spoon, her alcoholic beverage within reach.

Despite not being able to think, and hardly able to feel, she leaned her head against the mahogany drawers and cried. Pitifully eating her ice cream and downing her drink.

She had just finished her drink when the tears stopped. Sighing heavily she leaned more into the drawers, her eyes wishing to close and never open.

Staring at nothing and thinking the same, she sat. Curled up with a killer hangover and ice cream. The silence was an old friend. They had grown to enjoy each other's company, especially on days like this. However, the quiet had left as someone else desired to meet with her.

The knocking was loud, painfully loud. With each percussion, her head would pulse in agony. She hoped that whoever it was would just leave. It wasn't the time to be alive. No, today was the time to be numb to the world and let it pass her by. But the knocking didn't stop. Angrily, she stumbled over to the door. Throwing open the door, she saw two vaguely familiar figures.

"You didn't pay for your drinks last night." Melanie said.

"And you drank quite a bit." Miltiades added.

Ruby growled in annoyance. Reaching into her back pocket, she opened her wallet and handed them a stack of bills. "Go away." She slammed the door in their faces. Something she regretted as the sound vibrated through her body like a determined steel bead. She was just about to walk away, when the knocking returned. "Ahhh!" her voice rebounded on her walls, piercing her ears. Harshly opening the door, she saw the same two people. "I paid you. Leave."

"Actually, you gave us too much, so -"

"I don't care. Just. Leave."

"What's your problem!"

Ruby took a deep breath. The twins eyed each other. "You honestly don't want to know. I'm sorry." Her tone was soft and sincere. "You should not have been treated such. But please, just leave" She was almost begging.

They stood in shock. The look on the girl's face, they nearly wanted to hold her and comfort her. Instead, they just nodded and left.

Ruby closed the door and slid down to floor against it. Resting her head against it, the tears returned. Not for the first time that day, did she wish she wouldn't feel.

Third person

"I'm sorry, Dr. Rose is not in today. Have you checked her other clinics?"

"Yes. Listen, just tell her Torchwick called." Torchwick kicked his feet up on the desk and took a puff from his cigar. "Neo!" The tri-colored girl entered the room. "Why do you want to meet this girl so bad?"

Seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out two newspapers. One titled "Beacon's Savior." All it had was a blurred red figure on the cover. The other "Jack of Many Trades: Medical Miracle Maiden" with an image of a smiling Ruby Rose in a crimson lab coat.

Roman raised a brow, "You think she's the same person?"

Neo nodded. Roman remained skeptical. "Are you sure it's just not because she's your type?" Neo's eyes grew wide. She's been caught

"Thought so." He grinned, "But you're going to have to come up with something better than," He threw random signs with his hands.

Neo puffed out her cheek and stomped on the floor. "Hey, I'm just say-" His desk vibrated. Picking up his scroll, not bothering to check the caller I.D. "Hello?... yeah… yeah… uh one sec." He pulled the scroll away from his ear. "Neo, would you say you're cute?" A middle finger was her response. "Right, well. I mean, she's not ugly… ok… and that's where? Alright…. Thank you.. thanks you, too. Bye."

Neo looked with questioning eyes. "Well, seems it's your lucky day. We got her address, let's go."

"Wait. Now? Like. Right now?"

"Yes now, you wanted to see her, now let's go." He stood up from his chair and dramatically opened the door, motioning for Neo to go first with mock chivalry.

With leaded steps, she complied.

/Mild break/

Ruby stared at the dimming city. The sun peaking just over the mountaintops. Painted a calming, mellow lavender. For just a brief second, she felt at ease, for the first time that day. Soon her mood from that sour encounter with Weiss will ebb and she can get back to doing, but first. The door.

Turning away from the picturesque scenery, she took a long drought from her glass and set it on the counter top. Sighing, she opened the door.

"Ruby! It's so good to see you again, love." Roman leaned in and gave and air kiss over each shoulder, next to her cheek. "Can I come in? Oh, and I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend who'd much like to meet you. Neo."

"Of course, it's always nice to see an old friend." Stepping aside, Ruby invited the two in. "Can I get you anything?"

Once the door shut, Roman turned to Ruby with a serious expression. "What's eating you?"

"I ran into Weiss yesterday. She blew up on me. I went to a club and drank until I was numb for hours. It wasn't all bad though, three stunning ladies came to visit me." Ruby winked at the parasol girl.

"Ah, I'm sorry darling. It's not your fau-"

"I know. Doesn't stop the pain, though. Anyways, enough about me. How's your salon doing? Is business good?"

"Honey, you would not believe it! At this rate, I'll pay you back in no time. Don't you worry."

"Roman, we've been over this." Fixing her gaze on the mute, "Are you alright?"

Neo's eyes widened like the moon. If there was any doubt before about her crush on this infamous Dr. Rose, it was squelched out with those beautiful gestures of the silent language.

"Since when did you speak sign?" Roman looked between the two short girls with raised brows.

"Remember that patient I had a while ago who had his was deaf, it was all over the news for a bit? Well, there was a communication barrier and I removed it."

Roman scoffed, "Just like that then?"

"Yup."

"Wow…" Torchwick turned to look at his companion. Silently egging her on to speak up… somewhere Yang laughed.

"Umm. Dr. Rose-"

"Call me Ruby. And let's go out sometime. As you were saying?"

Neo blinked at what she just read. "Pretty straightforward…" She smiled, "If you don't mind me asking, are you the 'Hero of Beacon?'"

Truth be told, Neo came fully prepared to not get an answer. Which, much to her surprise, was not the case. "Yes, that was me. It truly was a tragedy. I lost who I was that day." Ruby's expression fell, only for a second or two. "But, now I'm the Dr. Rose. It has it perks. Money, fame, appreciation. But the benefit I like the most, is all the cute girls that talk to me. And I can take them out without worry."

"Open as always. What was that thing you said about your 'Radical Truth?'"

"It helps me sleep at night knowing that I cannot have done anybody any harm by deceiving them… y'know, some say that secrets are healthy and that everyone should have some. I don't think those people have ever- nevermind." Changing the subject, she directed her attention to Neo again. "Are you free tomorrow? Want to spend the day together?"

Roman scoffed, "Wow, you're quite the charmer. Really, must make all the ladies wet with your magical words."

"It's better than your stupid pick up lines. What was that one, 'Hey, I lost my number, can I have yours?' Had that actually worked on anyone yet?"

Roman opened and closed his mouth three times before he decided he should just keep his mouth shut.

Seeing how Neo had yet to respond to her request, Ruby thought she'd… spice it up. "I know we just met, but when one as beautiful as you graces me with your stunning presence. I feel I cannot help myself. Is it not only natural to desire the most valuable of gems? And you, are by far, the most precious treasure I've seen."

"That's better, but still corny. Has that actually worked on anyone?"

Ruby looked to Neo. A happy nod.

"Oh come on Neo, you can't really tell me that you found that charming."

"She called me a precious treasure. You should know all about riches and gems."

"Alright, alright. I guess. What's the score now? Ruby: 18, Roman: 5?"

"No, you're at 4, remember, that girl gave you the number the Vale Rejection Line?"

Neo broke into a fit of silent giggles. Roman rolled his eyes.

Their cheery time was interrupted by Ruby's scroll vibrating. She didn't so much as glance at it before she hucked it across the room. Feeling the concern and question in the air, she supplied them with an answer. "That club I went to last night, they keep trying to get a hold of me."

"So… you toss your scroll like a grenade?"

"A bit overkill, but I'm spending time with you guys. You, and Neo, are infinitely more important than that stupid call."

"Hear that Neo, you've very quickly been promoted from stranger, right up to 'Les be in touch' or 'Near and Dear to my heart.' Which is what I'm at. The, near and dear one. Not the crude lesbian pun."

Neo sat in shock. Her mind short circuiting at the idea that Dr. Rose likes her.

"Cute, pretty, hot, beautiful, kind, sexy, ladies are my weakness, ok?"

"I know, but still. I took me a long time to earn that title and Neo here got it in less than an hour. Whatever. Oh hey, Cinder seems to have this new fascination with cherry chapstick. Do you have any idea why?" His tone giving away that he already knew the answer.

"Yup."

"Do you wanna tell me?"

"Nope."

"We both know that I already know. I just want to hear you say it."

"Fine. I told her what her problem was with her arms hurting and she made a bet with me that I'd reimburse her three times the amount of money she spent to see if I was wrong. If I was right, she'd have to give me a kiss."

Neo felt shattered. She couldn't compete with Cinder! She's already kissed Ruby!

"Do you want a kiss? I'd be more than happy to oblige." Ruby winked.

"Again with being blunt. You have no class. There's no way she's going to say yes to that. I mean come o-" Roman turned to gesture at Neo to emphasize his point, buuuuut… well Neo was already leaning forward with her eyes closed. "Dang it Neo, you useless lesbian!" He chuckled to himself.

Breaking apart from their intimate moment, Ruby grinned, "First impressions are important right? I just want to make sure that I leave a good one."

The three laughed and joked for hours. Night had fallen when Roman and Neo stood to leave. "Ah well Ruby. It's always good to see you. Let's do it again soon, yeah?" He gave her a hug and a departing air kiss.

Ruby turned her gaze to Neo. "I'll uh… see you later?"

It was finally her turn to attack, "Shy all of a sudden? What happened? Get cold feet? I never would've imagined that the famous Dr. Rose would be so shy. Especially with you being so forward all night. What? Have you lost interest in me?" She feigned hurt.

"No that's not it. It's just. I talk a big game, and what not, but when it really comes down to someone I truly like. As in, not just some girl with a pretty face, but someone I want to see again and again and hope to grow close to… well, I just don't want to mess it up."

It had backfired. The tease had crumbled apart at the sincerity and meaning behind her words. Neo didn't know how to reply, so she just stood there.

Feeling like she had done something wrong, Ruby tried her best. She held out her hand, "Neo, it's been a pleasure meeting you." suddenly all formal and serious.

Steeling herself, Neo would not settle with a handshake. "I don't want to shake your hand! I want to shake your lips. With my lips. Softly. Because I like you."

Her grin returned, "That would make me very happy." She pulled the ice cream girl close. Their lips just centimeters apart.

Neo closed her eyes to fully relish in the sweet sensation… instead she just felt the girl's sweet-sour breath against her lips. Opening her eyes, she could see the smile in those silver eyes. She had been played! In mock anger, she half-heartedly tried to push the red girl away. Her efforts died like a flame without fuel. Her struggle had only lasted a few moments before Ruby went through for real. She placed her lips tenderly against the other's. Neo was too shocked to reciprocate and before she could fully enjoy the moment with her idol, it was over. Regaining focus, she saw that same accursed, charming smile in those stupid, alluring silver eyes!

"Now for real." Ruby's voice was a warm whisper against Neo's lips. This time, Neo had time to prepare. Time to fully get into the kiss.

Their mouths came together in a heated, tender dance. It was a gentle and careful waltz between lips, only broken apart when Ruby pulled away, much to Neo's disapproval. "You gotta get going." Her breath was intoxicating. "I'll see you." This warm, fuzzy, gooey feeling in her stomach and heart. Neo thought she could get addicted to it. All of it. And she wouldn't mind it in the slightest.

Yes… oh yes you'll be seeing me later. Neo left with a content, fulfilled smile. A skip in her step.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr. Rose, about my offer to you. Do you have an answer?"

"Ozpin, I thought I told you to call me Ruby. And yes, I do. I will join, but there's somethings I want you to understand. I will not fight, I am strictly a field medic. I will not live on campus. My practices come first. And I will abandon everything if a friend needs me."

"That makes you practically useless!" Glynda yelled. Ozpin raised his hand to stop her from continuing.

"Despite all these… conditions. It is still better for us to have a less liable Ruby, than no Ruby. Wouldn't you agree?"

Glynda sighed and rolled her eyes. Pushing her glasses up, she crossed her arms and settled into silence.

"Now then, shall we reacquaint you with your team?"

/Mild Break/

You'd think they'd have seen a ghost with the stupid face they all had plastered on. But she was understanding and patient, so she waited for them to come out of their shock.

Yang was the first to recover, probably because she had a deeper bond with her little sister. "Uhm.. R-ruby it's uh… it's good to see you. I mean, pfff, it's been quite some time. How've you, how've you been?"

There was palpable tension in the air. Afterall, witnessing the person standing in the same room as you, kill hundreds, creates an understandably intense atmosphere.

"I've been doing fine. I went and got piss drunk at a club the other night, but I met some fine ladies, so it's good."

Weiss widened her eyes in both shock and disgust, but being versed in proper mannerisms, she withheld any contempt in her voice. "So you got drunk and are into girls?" Well, there was no malice in her tone, but her words certainly weren't minced.

The room seemed to hold its breath, waiting to see what the monster of a leader would do. "Yup. You obviously don't approve, given the twitch in the back of your lips which is a micro expression for contempt. Buy we never did get along, did we. I should thank you, though. If it weren't for you at the air docks, I never would have gone to that bar and met those pretty woman. So, thank you." Ruby had a smile, which had all the signs of a genuine one, except the heart.

At the mention of her unruly behavior in such simple matter, without desire for retribution, without pointing any fingers, Weiss clenched her jaw shut.

"Blake, have you been well? You always were reserved, and it is perfectly understandable in this choking atmosphere to be so, but I would like to hear from you personally, how you've been. I missed you."

Blake didn't know whether to be flattered, intrigued, or confused mixed with a bit of disgust. So she settled with a neutral reply, "I've been alright."

Ruby frowned at the clipped response, but quickly returned to her smiles. "Well, it's quite obvious that none of you want me here. Don't worry, I'll be taking my leave shortly. Though, I do wish that perhaps over time, you can learn to be less tense around me. I am your team leader, and we will be working together, after all."

"Wait, you won't be stating here?" Yang raised a brow, trying to give off a relaxed vibe.

Ruby decided to perform a… test. With a yell she made as though she were going to attack. She looked around and saw that everyone had their hands on their weapons, ready to defend themselves. Their hearts probably racing. Ruby looked to Yang as though to say, "It's for the best."

Weiss scoffed, "Are you pinning all the blame on us then? Is that it? You're saying it's-"

"Weiss stop." Blake spoke up. Fear in her eyes.

"No. I won't stop. She thinks it's our fault that we're afraid. That it's stupid to be so apprehensive with her in the room. When it was her that killed all those people. It was her that single handedly slayed all those Grimm. Yeah, I'm afraid, but it's perfectly justified." Her teeth ground together as she watched the girl before them.

"I guess it was wrong of me to call myself your leader," Ruby seemed to ignore Weiss's lament. "I'm more of a deadweight. I don't know why Ozpin wants me part of Beacon so badly. I mean, the only contribution I'll be to this team is patching you up. But who needs that when you have aura? So I'm just an anchor for you guys, buried in the ground, slowing you down. Anyway, good night. I'll only be here if you need me. Try to keep in touch this time, or don't. I don't care. I hadn't gotten a single message from any of you since I've left, and you've done swimmingly so far. Like I said, Ozpin must be crazy to want me at Beacon, where those that were closest to me suddenly saw me as only a monster." There was no hostility in her tone. It was light and jovial. She might as well be planning a fun outing.

WBY stood in silence, their eyes fixed on the girl in the doorway. She was just smiling pleasantly. Her pager went off, "Oh." Unclipping the device from herself, she looked at the brief message. "Right, well, good night." Activating her semblance, she rushed to the landing pads.

Third person

"Everything ok, Dr. Rose?"

"No. But it will be." Ruby tore of the disposable equipment.

"For what it's worth, you did an amazing job on that surgery, like you always do."

"Thank you… but I am going to spend tonight alone. Sorry, perhaps some other time." Ruby walked out of the operating room foyer.

/ Mild Break /

"Another, and just leave the bottle." Ruby slurred as she swished the heavy shot glass around. Junior just grunted and focused on his other patrons.

The Miltiades watched the girl as she downed shot after shot. It was interesting to observe. It was obvious that she wasn't here to get buzzed or anything. She was drowning something. Melanie nudged her and gave a look at the girl.

With a sigh, she went. "Fine."

Melanie watched as her sister approached the girl who had given such a cold vibe last time.

"Hello." No response. "Hellooo" Again. "Hey! I'm talking to you." She was furious at being ignored.

Ruby sighed and downed the last of her shot before turning to face her visitor. "I'm drowning my feelings in alcohol." She poured another glass.

A bit of concern nibbled at the back of the older girl's mind. "You shouldn't do that." Why was she even getting involved! This is so unlike them! They hated all the clubbers, but this girl. This girl seemed to just draw them in.

"I know."

"Well, do you have a ride? You can't possibly be so drunk and drive."

"No, I drive that motorcycle. Of I were to collide with another vehicle, the most I would do is dent it. And I have insurance." She took another swig.

"What about your own life? You'll die. Don't you care?"

"Not tonight." She let the burning solution sit in her for a bit, focusing on the feeling. With a sigh, she took a break. "Usually, I would love such a beautiful girl's company such as you and your twin. But tonight. Tonight I just want to get so numb I won't feeling anything for awhile. I mean this in the nicest way possible, but can you leave me alone." She returned to filling her glass. She lifted the glass to her lips, but growled in frustration as her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Ruby?"

"Velvet?"

"I'm glad to hear that you are part of Beacon again. I hope we can see each other more."

"Yeah, thanks. Me too." Velvet noticed the slur in her words and the blaring music.

"Where are you?"

"Junior's club. Getting drunk. I'm trying to drown my feelings so I'll call you later."

"Ruby wait, why are yo-" She ended the call and drank the last of the bottle.

/ Mild Break /

"Velvet? It's odd to see you here. What's up?"

"Yang, did you know Ruby is at a club, getting drunk?"

Weiss scoffed from across the room, "She's probably picking up some floozy, too."

"What?"

"She's a rug muncher, Velvet. She's probably at that club, getting drunk, and picking up some cheap girl for the night."

"That's enough, Weiss." Amber eyes glared at the heiress. Weiss rolled her eyes.

Hearing such blatant bad mouthing about someone she considered a friend, from a friend, who used to be friends, really set the timid faunus off. "Why do you all hate her! She was your leader! Your friend! She put her life on the line, expecting to die, In order to save you three. And you repay her by treating her like an unwanted monster, when in reality she is a misunderstood hero. How can so much love mean nothing to you? Yang, you're her sister, and you don't even call her on her birthday."

"Wha- how did you, how did you know that?"

"She took me out to lunch and she told me. She told me the absolute truth on whatever I asked. I asked, how's your team. And you know what she told me? She told me that she doesn't know. She didn't know how the people closest to her were doing. Then she showed me the unreplied messages and unreturned calls. She said that maybe if she kept trying that you'll answer one day. But then she said, that's what she hoped for, but knew it wouldn't come true. I asked her about her work. She told me about the time she helped Winter Schnee out."

Weiss grit her teeth. "Weiss…"

"Don't you dare judge me!"

"Weiss! When she saw you, she said she was so relieved that you looked well. But whenever she tried to talk to you, you'd brush her off. Again, and again, she tried, but you just couldn't see past the fact that she did what no one else was willing to do in order to save countless lives. You only saw it as her mercilessly killing. And that day at the air ships. You pinned the blame on her. That she was the one avoiding you. And then you pretended like you wanted her at Beacon, but followed up with calling her a coward and a fool. What kind of partner does that?"

"You wouldn't understand. You weren't there." Weiss's rebuttal was weak, just like her voice.

"Blake… I just. I'm disappointed. Well whatever. I came to tell her caring teammates that she's off getting blackout drunk at some bar, but it seems they aren't here. Not anymore."

/ Mild Break /

The worst of the hangover had passed. She had made it home safely that night, unfortunately. Now she just lay in bed. She had missed many days of work these past few weeks, but the bosses didn't seem to care. It seems no one did.

Her scroll vibrated intensely. Rolling over, she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Ruby, its Yang, listen you need to-"

"Is there an emergency?"

"Well no, bu-" She hung up and closed her eyes.

/ Scene Change /

"She hung up!"

"Who did?" Pyrrha asked as she sat down next to them.

"Ruby!"

"Oh, you're talking to her again! That's great. She would always tell me how she'd hoped you guys would."

"..."

"What?" Pyrrha looked between Yang and Weiss.

"You kept in contact with her this whole time?" Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Well, yeah. She's my friend. She helped me countless times. I would hate to break off with her."

"But you were there on that day!" Weiss pursed her lips.

"Indeed. I saw a leader who would have readily died for her team, but lived and came back shaken. It was a bit unnerving at the time, but Ruby would never hurt us. She loves us all too much. Don't you believe that?"

"Maybe you aren't so affected by it because you weren't as close to her as we are- were."

Pyrrha lost her civil expression. "You're right Weiss, maybe that is the reason why, but I think you're all just trying too hard to find flaw in her." The Amazonian picked up her tray and left, her team, who had just arrived and yet to sit down, followed her.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe they both are, Pyrrha and Velvet. Maybe we are trying too hard." Yang stared at her food in solemn thought.

"Pft. Do you even hear yourself right now? Try too hard? That doesn't even make any sense. Why would we want to hate her?"

"Do you really want to know?" Blake joined in. "Yang feels betrayed, You because she's your junior but became team leader and as it turns out, a lesbian. And me, I… I just can't seem to separate the fact that she killed all those faunus. I mean they were in the White Fang, and I know that, but I just can't."

"So… what do we do? I mean, every chance she's given us to patch things up, we burned in seconds. She went and drowned her feelings in alcohol and then drove a motorcycle. Knowing full well she shouldn't be walking, much less operating a vehicle at 70 miles per hour. She won't even come here unless we tell her it's an emergency."

"Do we know where she lives?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby was reclined in her chair. Her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. She wasn't lost in thought. She was trying rather hard not to think. Which is why she's working a clinic.

A faint knock on the door prefaced the entering of a brown girl with green hair. "Hey, my name's-"

"Emerald, right? I remember you came in with uhhh. Mercury since his prosthetics locked up." She gave a warm smile, "It's good to see to you again. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if one of your titles would be a masseuse."

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ruby pulled out a framed Diploma.

Emerald's eyes widened, she shouldn't really be surprised, seeing how she's seen Ruby at work before. "Good, can you get these knots out?"

"Of course. You'll either have to lie on the floor, or I can take you to my place, I have a massage table there."

"The floor isn't too soft, so lead the way."

/ Mild Break /

"You went and got a massage? At her house?" Cinder asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, she's really good. You should try it some time. I feel totally relaxed."

"Did you get a special massage." Mercury smirked.

"Shut up you perv!" Despite herself, Emerald blushed.

"So you know where she lives?"

"Yup. She has a nice place, but it's very… empty."

"As in, lonely?" Emerald nodded. "Call Neo, have her meet us there."

"But Neo can't talk…"

"You know what I mean."

/ break /

She cut into her Salisbury steak, well done with a savory sauce cooked in. It had a bite of alcohol to it, not enough for a buzz, but enough for it to give some flavor. Aside from the cutting and chewing, the house was silent. Something she's grown used to. At first she would work long hours to avoid the suffocating fiend that is the deafening quiet atmosphere, but now she thought of it as an old companion. Swallowing her bite, she reached for the wine glass, a silky smooth wine, one of her favorites.

Her mouth never got to be quenched, she was interrupted by a knocking at her door. Her mouth twisted to the side, she's had so many visitors lately, it felt so strange. Rising from her chair, she wiped her hands on a napkin and made her way over to the deep brown door. There was only one lock on it and no "peep hole." If someone were to break in and kill her, well, she didn't necessarily have any misgivings about it. After all, she was the one that killed all those White Fang members. So many lives changed and taken by her hands alone. She shouldn't be thinking of this now.

With a sigh, she opened the door. Cinder, Neo, Roman, Emerald, and Mercury stood in the hallway. "What a pleasant surprise, please come in." She stepped out of the way and gestured them in. "You'll have to forgive me, I was in the middle of dinner. One sec, I'll put it in the fridge." Emerald elbowed Cinder, a "Told you so" look on her face. "Please make yourselves at home." Ruby placed her mostly earn steak and asparagus in the large stainless steel refrigerator. "Can I get you guys anything? A drink, some food - I can order something in if you'd like. I have all kinds of beverages, juice, water, beer, wine, spirits."

"Actually, I'd love a soda." Mercury took her offer from his hunched posture on the couch. He received a variety of looks. "What? She offered."

"Anyone else?"

"Strawberry sunrise, on the rocks." Roman raised a finger as though to order.

"Here's your drink, Mercury. I'll have yours in just a moment, Roman."

"Want some help?" Emerald made to stand. Ruby ushered her down.

"No, no, it's all good. Please, your my guests." Emerald sat down reluctantly.

"Can I get a beer?"

"Of course." Ruby paused in her making of Roman's drink to pull a bottle of the fridge. "Here you go, and Roman, you too." She pushed both spirits to the edge of the counter.

"Cinder, Neo. Want anything?" Ruby signed Neo's name instead of verbalizing it.

"Water is fine, I'm the designated driver." The black-haired woman sighed.

"Fruit punch?"

"Here you go." She handed the filled glasses to the appropriate women. "Not that I don't like your company, but why are you all here all of a sudden. I mean, Roman is the only one that has known me for awhile. Don't get me wrong, I love the company of such gorgeous women… and Mercury. No offense Mercury, you're just not my type. You know. With a penis and all."

"None taken." The steel-haired man took a sip from his can.

"Emerald told us that when you were giving her a massage, that it seemed… empty here. So, we collectively thought that we'd give you some company. You know, get to know you better. Have a good time. That sort of thing." Cinder explained cooly.

"By collectively, she means her. We just tagged along." Roman leaned back in his seat, Cinder giving him a glare.

"Thank you for being so kind, and for thinking of me. Really, it makes me feel better. You want to get to know me? Shoot. I'll tell you anything."

"Anything, really?" Emerald crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Yup. No secrets, despite them being 'healthy' I don't want anyone to not know something about me if they wish to. So…" She smiled at the tan girl.

Emerald wanted to see if that was true. How far can she go before the other girl shut her down. "How many women have you been with?"

"In bed or in a relationship?"

She wasn't prepared for that, but opportunity knocks. "I-in bed."

"Five. I typically only get in with those I've been in a relationship for awhile with. As for how many relationships I've been in total, that would be fourteen."

The room was silent for differing reasons. Roman already knew, and Neo was simply envious of those girls… and was mute. Mercury was stunned, Cinder too. Emerald was recovering from the unexpected honesty.

"What's your," Cinder cleared her throat. "What's your ideal woman?"

"I don't know, actually. It's never me to break things off and I'm always happy with whatever she is."

"So, no like, prefered personality or taste or anything?"

"Nope. Just so long as we're together and she's happy."

Wow, she's so perfect. The audience thought with a comical release if expression.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Neo tried to not act too interested in what the doctor liked, she hoped the others would do that for her.

"I like to take pretty girls out on dates. I also would like to do you." Ruby winked. Neo hid her red face in her hands.

"Wow." Roman smirked. "No shame. I will admit though, that was pretty smooth. Now I've got a question. Why did you give up being a huntress?"

The room went still. For Neo and Roman, Ruby being a huntress was nothing new. For the others, this was all fresh ground. "I killed a lot of people. White Fang. I told my team to retreat and take any straggling evacuees with them. I was fully prepared to die…" Ruby took a deep breath. "I didn't. I was surrounded by a blinding light and then I just went into autopilot. Slicing down all the Grimm, I killed everything in my path. Then I came across the White Fang outside the building where the people were being evacuated. I lost myself in the blood bath. When I came to my senses and saw what I did, I couldn't handle it. All those people I killed, all those families and friends that are now mourning for their lost loved one. I decided that I wouldn't pick up Crescent Rose again. That's her." She pointed to a large frame on the wall. The sniper rifle and combat scythe lay on pieces against the black velvet and glass. "I built her, and I dismantled her for the same reason; to help people… that was a long answer." Her smile returned.

Everyone sat in reverence at the personal, deep revelation they were just told. Everyone except Roman. "Well, didn't you have friends there? I'm sure you hurt them with leaving. You hurt yourself too."

"I did. My team, some other teams. A couple individuals in their own team. At the time I left, and while Ozpin tried his best to cover the incident, everyone only saw me as a monster to be feared. My team still does. Besides, they were all numbed by their anger and fear to miss me, and when that rubbed off, I was just a memory."

"I had no idea you had such a past. I'm sorry." Mercury mumbled, the rest grumbling in agreement.

"It's no worries. I have you guys," Her smile brightened. "And I love you all. You make me happy."

Too pure! They almost had to shield their mental eyes from the intense luminescence of her words. "What's it like being a miracle worker? A world-renowned medical prodigy." The topic was glum, and Emerald decided to change it.

"I don't like the publicity, so I try to avoid anything like that. But it feels nice, I feel appreciated. It's a bit silly to be famous. I just help people. Individually. I'm no mass aid worker or anything."

"But you're the best at like, everything medical."

"Really? I just want to be of use."

"Being a doctor and all, isn't it hypocritical to drink alcohol?" Cinder raised a brow.

"I don't tell anyone to not drink it, I just tell them it's unhealthy for them."

"Why do you drink, then?" Emerald leaned in. It seems those to were going to take full advantage of this asking game, but they were straying from the topic Neo wanted. Much to the ice cream's dismay.

"I like the aesthetic of it. The wine collecting. The burning taste. I also do it because when I get depressed, I go and get blackout drunk to feel better."

"You should call me when you get depressed like that. It's not good for you on any level, and I… I don't want anything to happen to you." Neo looked away in embarrassment.

"I promise." Ruby looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It's 22:33, it's getting pretty late. "You've been asking me all these questions. You've learned about me. Now it's getting late, and you'll leave soon. So why don't you get to know me a bit more, and then if you ever come over again. I can get to know you."

"That seems fair. I haven't asked a question yet, so let's see… hmm…" An evil grin spread across his features. "Who is your favorite in this room? And you can't say everyone."

Ruby laughed, "Remind me not to play truth or dare with you. Probably Neo. You and Roman are guys and I've known her the longest out of the girls. But I also like Cinder's challenging nature and Emerald's fiery personality."

It was a small victory, but she'll take it. Neo screamed internally at her win over the others, not that she could scream externally anyways, but whatever.

As for Cinder and Emerald, they do have a crush on the girl, but instead on focusing on not being her favorite, they decided to focus on the things she likes about them. It was a win for everyone except Roman and Mercury.

"Well played." Mercury leaned back and finished his soda. A satisfied smirk on his lips.

Roman scoffed in mock hurt. "Ruby, after all we've been through, you just throw me out like that. I can't believe you. I'm so hurt."

Ruby chuckled, "Sorry Roman. But you got that XY, and I'm all about that XX."

They all laughed. It was a good time. The air was much… brighter since when they first arrived. Finishing off their drinks and talking about nothing in particular, the group slowly, yet merrily, made their way out.

"Thanks for having us, love. Sorry it was all sudden like that." Roman was in the doorway, the others behind him in the hall. They might as well be the ones talking to Ruby for they all stonely agreed.

"No, no. Thank you. Thank you all for helping me have a good time tonight. And hey, don't be strangers. Stop by anytime. You don't even have to call first. I'd love to have you. Any and all of you."

Roman smiled and leaned in and gave the Rose a friendly hug. "Good night, love."

"Good night. I'll see you all soon, yeah? Now get going before you're too tired. Go on."

They gave a small chuckle and left with a light in their step. Ruby closed the door. She felt better. But better is not well.

She slowly made her way to the fridge and took out her dinner. Staring at it with a frown, she sighed. Sitting alone at the wide table for many more. She ate the cold food in silence.

Third person

"He has a spear through his eye. We put him under, we're not sure how long he'll last. I know I'm asking a lot, and you have a reputation to uphold, but please. Save my son." The old woman was in tears. She was hunched over from age and grief.

"Sure." In a flash of rose petals, she was gone.

/ Mild Break /

"How much blood do we have left?" Ruby had her hands covered in crimson.

"3 bags." A male intern standing back, strictly observing.

"Alright Mr. Spearhead, let's finish this up. Bone saw. You, hold this, just like this. You're going to have to trust me." A girl with wide, cerulean eyes gulped and did as she was told.

"It went through the orbicularis oris and out the parietal-occipital suture. Right, ok." The girl holding the muscles tensed as the bone saw came dangerously close to her fingers. "I need to make a bit more room here. I don't want to damage anymore of the brain than I have to. So, you, make sure it doesn't wobble. You, help me get up there."

"What! Are you crazy? That's insane." A black male with chocolate brown eyes stared at her as though she was an escaped psych ward patient.

"Yes, now help me up there." The other man had taken his position next to the spear. With a sigh and a shaking his head, the black intern helped Ruby get onto the table, causing it to shift ever so slightly. "Don't pull, just guide." A firm nod from the steadier.

With both hands on the spear, she took a deep breath. She began removing the weapon.

/ Mild Break /

An elderly woman, clearly anxious, and praying to any and all deities stood at the approach of the renowned miracle worker. There was an exchanging of words. The old woman hunched over and leaned into the other's body. Crying heavily. Shushing and hugging joined the cries.

"Thank you. Thank you. I… I don't know what I would do without him. And I-I can't fully show you my gratitude."

"It's ok… it's ok. I'm here to help, and I did. So thank you. I do have one request. Don't tell the media."

"Of course. I just," She sniffed. "I just want to thank you. If there's anything I can do, please, just let me know."

To give the old girl a peace of mind, the doctor agreed. "I will." She smiled at the aged woman and excused herself.

"That was crazy, just crazy. You're insane, Rose." It was the intern that helped her onto the operating table.

"Indeed. But you should have known that."

He scoffed and smiled. "I hope that I can be as confident and skilled as you one day."

She returned the smile, "I hope you'll be better." With a nod, she continued on her way to another clinic.

/ Mild Break /

"What have we got?" Ruby hastily walked into the room, six people in lab coats sat at a black, oval table.

"Patient is unresponsive to bacterial medications and the drug test came back negative. He was clean of any heavy metals and radiation." A girl with dirty blonde hair read the file to Ruby.

"Has he had a fever?"

"No."

"Arrhythmia?"

"No."

She stood in thought for a moment. "Does he sweat a lot?"

"It seems so. Why?" A guy with an Atlasian accent looked at Ruby skeptically.

"Get a crash cart ready. Also, give him antifungal medication and steroids." The ex-huntress made her way to the door. Before she could open it, a third person spoke.

"He hasn't been anywhere that would put him at risk of a fungal infection. We should give him a water dust infusion and treat him for infection."

"No fever, no infection."

"He hasn't been anywhere and isn't exhibiting any signs of a fungal infection!" The man was livid. He was used to being the smartest. Being right. Always getting his way. It was infuriating to be argued with.

"Alright, fine. Let's make a bet. If he crashes in the next ten minutes, you'll give up medicine and we'll treat him as I said. If he doesn't, I will and he will be treated as you said."

"That's insane!" A girl with brown hair spoke up.

"Not the first time I heard that today." Ruby returned her attention to the cocky man. "Deal?"

With a smug grin, "Deal."

"Alright then." She opened the door in a flourished exit.

A well tanned man let out an exasperated breath. "Man, you can kiss your licence good bye." He had a thick Vacuo accent.

"She's been on that pedestal for so long, she's so conceited and thinks she's God. She doesn't know anything." He leaned back in his chair with a cocky smirk.

The final, sixth person of the team spoke. "Let's just go get a crash cart." She brushed her way past the others and made her way down the hall at a hurried gait. She had just past the ICU with the patient in it, when a long, continous beep came from the room. Her eyes widened. "He's flatlining! Get me a crash cart!"

Later, Ruby returned to the office. "How'd you know?" the man from Vacuo asked.

"The sweating and clean tox screen. He was clear for everything else, but there was obviously something wrong since his body believed he was hot."

"There's no way you could have known. You hadn't even seen the guy! It was luck!"

"Aren't you the guy that made the bet with me?"

"You didn't know!" He stood and stared at her with anger boiling in his eyes.

"That wasn't the bet. So, hand over your certificate and get out of here."

His nostrils flared. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his paper. Shoving it roughly into Ruby's chest, he stormed out.

"That bet was a bit extreme. Don't you think you were too hard on him?"

"He'll be back. He needs to learn humility."

/ Mild break /

"What do you see?" An image of a man was projected on the screen. His brows were drawn low and his neck was tense.

"Anger?" A man in the third row, second seat asked.

"Right, that was pretty easy. What about, here?" The image switched to a woman, her face was passive.

"She looks calm." A blonde boy with his feet on the desk.

"She's also angry. See how her sternocleidomastoid is has those slants right there, and her nostrils are flared. Those are involuntary actions that occur when you're upset or mad."

The students took notes, the carefree guy shrugged and took his own.

"Mmm, someone give me a sign of arousal." almost instantly, a girl with dyed blue hair raised her hand. Ruby smirked to herself and nodded to the girl."

"Dilated pupils."

"Yup. Strawberry or chocolate."

"Strawberry?" A light brown discus was tossed at her. A cookie. There was a lot more participation after that.


	6. Chapter 6

My fist was raised and just inches from the door. It wouldn't move. I stared hard at the door. Was I really going to go through with this? After the way I treated her, the look of hurt in her eyes. Does she even want to see me? With a sigh, my hand fell to my side.

"Yang?" It was her. She has just come up from the stairs and had seen me down the narrow hallway. My palms sweat.

"H-hey Rubes. How's it goin'?" My voice was weak. I cursed myself.

"I just got off work… would you like to come in?" She was standing next to me at her door.

My head said no, but my heart said I had to. "I'd love to."

She knew what I was thinking. I could see it in her face. I hated myself. The hurt, the betrayal in her silver eyes. Those silver eyes that would always be filled with joy and mirth.

Ruby let me in anyway. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks… listen, Ruby. I just… I-We need to talk."

She nodded and motioned for me to take a seat.

"I guess. I want to apologize to you for the… hurt I've inflicted on you." I tried my best to remain composed.

She smiled, "Pyrrha?"

I lost it. "Damn it Ruby! I want to apologize. I want to go back to how we were. To when I wasn't afraid of my little sister. I do. I know I shouldn't be scared of you. I know that! But I just- I just can't! I don't know how!" Hot tears had leaked from my eyes. "I don't know what to do Ruby! I see you, and I shake! I have nightmares about you! I want to hug you but my body says to run! It's not supposed to be like that! You're a hero! You were a hero at Beacon! You're a hero in the hospital!" My voice croaked and I dropped to a whisper. "Why do I fear you?"

A small hand was placed on my back. I froze. My heart started racing. I could feel the adrenaline being released into my blood. But then, her hand rubbed along my back. I melted. The fear, the panic, it went away. I looked at her. Her face was loving, patient, and understanding.

My lip quivered and I threw myself onto her. I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She gently rocked me, "Shh. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." One of her hands gently ran through my hair. For the first time in forever, I wasn't afraid of her.

It's stupid. This is all it took for my fears to go away. A simple, comforting touch, and all my worries washed away. I guess that's just how she is. She's a healer and a leader, and she was very good at her job.

Third person

"You seem to be in a good mood. Something happen?" Yang was more lively than usual. As though a weight had been lifted and she could barely keep herself grounded. It was nice, her joy was infectious.

"I made up with Ruby. We're going out to lunch this afternoon to catch up." Weiss scoffed, something she seems to do a lot whenever her partner was brought up. "Is there problem, Weiss?" An underlying threat to her words.

"Not at all, it's just so typical of her to go out with a girl."

"Weiss!" Blake interjected, glaring at the heiress. "Don't listen to her, Yang. It's great that you're going to meet up with your sister… tell her I said hi."

"Will do." Yang waved as she left the room. As soon as the door closed, Blake turned to Weiss with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"What's your problem? Why do you hate Ruby?"

"You mean besides the fact that she's a monster? Well, she's a lesbian and she was on our team. Who's to say she didn't, y'know, do something. Besides, you hated her too, what changed? Did her saying she missed you shift something in you?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at the faunus. "You should detest her too, after all those faunus she killed. They were your brethren at some point."

"First of all, she was a great and selfless leader. Yes, seeing her in that state was scary, but Pyrrha is right. Why should that one thing completely throw everything else she's done for use out like yesterday's trash. Heck, even her entering that crazed state was because she was sacrificing herself for us to get away. Did you forget that? And secondly, who cares if she likes girls? That shouldn't matter in the least. She wouldn't do anything like you so impishly implied. It's like you don't even know her. She's a good girl. She would never do anything like that. Thirdly, yes I was part of the White Fang, when it was not a terrorist organization. I left them. They no longer stood for what I believed in and they wouldn't hesitate to cut down anyone in their way, faunus or not." Blake had unfolded her arms and took on a almost disgusted look. Seriously, why was Weiss so against Ruby?

"Whatever, she lied to us and threatened us. It's unforgivable to attack one's friends." Weiss sniffed and placed her nose in the air.

"Her semblance is speed, acceleration. Don't you think that if she wanted to hurt us, she would have done so the moment she walked in? No, I believe she came to us for help. And we treated her like a monster." Blake scrunched her nose. "We're the real monsters. We couldn't look past what she did. It's taken her years to finally come back to us, and we shut her down completely. She's so traumatized by what she did, she's a total pacifist now. She's no longer that loved her scythe and weapons more than people." Weiss returned her head to its resting position. "I read that she had some else kill the parasites inside one of her patients. Grimm, she wouldn't kill a Grimm. Yet, we're still scared of her."

Weiss had no rebuttal, Blake was right. It was unfair, but the world is never fair. She had trusted Ruby, and girl turned out to be worse than her father. "Whatever." The heiress turned away from Blake, signalling that the conversation was over.

"You're insufferable. She's the only one that never had any qualms with you." Blake left Weiss to be alone.

Third person

"I'm pretty popular with the ladies." Ruby sipped her strawberry shake.

"Oh yeah? How many girls have you dated?" Yang waved a fry in the air before sticking in her mouth.

"I've had fourteen over the time I've been gone, but they always break it off. They never give me a truthful reason either. They lie when they tell me."

Yang whistled, "Wow, you're quite the lady killer, you're pretty open about it too." She took a bite of her double cheese burger. She raised a brow, "How'd you know they lied to you?"

"Microexpressions. They are involuntary movements and express what the person is truly thinking and feeling." Ruby dipped a fry in her shake.

"You're so smart. I'm so proud of my little sis! All doctory and stuff!" Yang wiped away an invisible tear with a sisterly smile. "Oh yeah, why are you so open with yourself. Like, you only tell the truth. Isn't that hard?"

"Lies hurt." Ruby dipped a chicken nugget in barbecue sauce.

"That's it? I thought the saying was that the truth hurts."

"The truth's pain is not as long lasting as a lie's. Pain from lies can last for years and even though generations."

"Huh." Yang slurped from her soda. "Alright, back to the more important topic. Have you ever, you know, done it with someone." She leaned in, her voice a whisper.

"Five. Not at the same time. I was in a steady relationship with the one I had sex with. The other nine that I got with, never got that serious."

Yang leaned back in shock. She didn't know if she should be proud, furious, or shocked. A little bit of all, perhaps? "I, uh… don't know what to say… do you like anyone right now? Y'know like, want to get with them."

"There's three woman I've become acquainted with. They're all pretty, and I think they might like me, but only one really has my eye. Her name's Neo, and I met her through Roman."

"Roman, as in that salon owner downtown? You're friends with him?" Yang raised a skeptical eye.

"Yup, I gave him the loan to start his business."

Yang nearly spat out her drink. "You what?"

"Gave him the money to start off his salon."

"By yourself? Are you that loaded!"

"Yeah, being a jack of many trades certainly brings in the dough. We've been talking about me this whole time. Let's talk about something else. How's JNPR?"

"They're fine I guess. I heard Pyrrha has kept in touch with you."

"Yeah, she's such a sweetheart. Too precious for this world." Yang laughed. "And you, what have you been doing all this time?"

Yang gulped and looked away. "I… I don't want to talk about it…"

That's fine, Ruby's tone was as happy as ever. Not damaged in the slightest from the rejection. "What about your love life." An evil grin spread across her features.

"C-come on Ruby, you know me. I'm too good for everyone."

"Uh-huh. You know, your face says differently. Is it boy?" Yang's mouth pulled back ever so slightly. "Not a boy then, a girl? Who is it? Is it Blake? I always thought there was something going on between you two." Yang's eyebrows twitched upwards. "Surprise. Did I get it right?"

Yang broke. "She's cute, ok? Her little cat ears and her mysterious nature. It just does things to me. I can't handle it! And when she smiles! I just! Ahhh!"

Ruby giggled. "You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Yang grumbled and took an angry bite from her burger.

"You haven't told her, then. You're scared that it would ruin your relationship with her." They weren't questions. Just calculated observations. "It must be hard falling for a close friend."

"You have no idea… um, Ruby. I wanted to ask you something. It's probably a sensitive subject. But… well… do you go out and get piss drunk whenever you're depressed?"

Ruby stared into her shake, "Yes. I do."

"Why?"

"In all honesty, Yang. I don't really want to be alive."

Yang's heart broke. "Is it… is it our fault?" She didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes." Yang winced on the inside. It was a painful grasp on her crushed heart. Her baby sister was telling her that she didn't want to live anymore and it's her fault.

Neo's PoV

I stood before the door. It never seemed so intimidating before, but then again, I wasn't alone before. I had others that would help spread the Rose's attention. Now, it would just be me. Fond memories of they went on the first time she came over replayed over in my mind. With a deep breath, knocked on the door. It seemed like an eternity. I glanced at the red roses in my hand. It was such a stupid idea, but Roman said it'd be great, so here they are. It was strange, I had this strong prompting to come and see her. I don't know where it came from, but I wasn't going to argue.

Finally, the door opened. She was in a silky red robe, water dripping from her hair. A warm smile directed towards me. My mouth ran dry and my heart fluttered. "Sorry, just got out of the shower. Come in, I'll go get changed." I nodded dumbly and stepped inside. Again, I was amazed the the luxury of her place. I don't think I'll ever get over it. Gawking like a preschooler in a candy shop, I took everything in for the… third time? My body was on autopilot as I sat down on the couch, my attention on the room. I hadn't waited long. This wait didn't seem like the other one with the door. She had overcome the biggest obstacle. The rest should be a breeze, right?

"It's always a pleasure to see you." She had such a sincere smile. It made me feel so warm. "Are those for me?" Her hand waved at the bouquet of roses in my hand. I had completely forgotten about them! Suddenly feeling shy, I looked away and nodded.

I didn't see her come over. Gentle arms wrapped around me so sweetly.

The air smelled of cherry. I rather like cherry.

It's hard to have a silent conversation without eyes, so I willed myself to face her. So close! Her face was just centimeters from mine. Like her flat, I'll never get over this rush of having her so close to me. You'd think that after those, two? Three? Kisses she gave me the first time meeting me, I'd have mellowed out. It was quite the opposite. All I could think about was the numbing joy I felt with her lips on mine. The sweet breath against my lips when we broke apart. Her soft, warm lips that could captivate anyone. It wasn't helping!

"Thank you. They're lovely. You know, it may seem rather cliche, but I like roses. I found them so pretty, but they pale in comparison to you." She pulled away and winked at me. My mind shut down. I didn't know what to do! She's such a tease!

She placed my gift of flowers in a beautiful vase with water and some kind of powder to make them last longer, or something. "I'll cherish them just as I cherish your company." Stop! But actually, don't. You don't know what you do to me with your flirting! My heart's racing, it's a good thing you're a doctor because if you keep it up, I'll have a heart attack.

"Do you want to do something? Since you're here and all, I mean, I just… well… I want to spend some time with you." I don't know what I like better. The confident, flirtatious Ruby, or the shy, meek Ruby. I mean. They're both good. Great even!

My chance for a counterattack has been served on a silver platter, and I intend to enjoy it. "My, my, are you asking me on a date? You're so bold. I smirked. It was a bit odd seeing how I was the one to come here with the flowers to ask her out. Instead, it was her asking me out in her place after I have her flowers. Still, the effect was the same.

"Well, I mean… yeah. I like you. Really like you. I see you and I can feel the warmth of the sun in my heart. That's the only way I can explain it…" and here I was thinking I had the upper hand… her blushing cheeks and shy expressions just… It took everything I had not to tackle her and just kiss her! She was too cute!

"I'd love to. I mean, I came here to ask you on a date, but I guess you were a step ahead of me." She grinned, I smiled. It seems we're on the same page.

She looked away for a second, she seemed to be debating something in her head. "You know, I was about to go get drunk… again. That seems to happen a lot lately. I'm so happy you came. All my sorrow, all my sadness. It just vanished when I saw you in my doorway." She bit her bottom lip, it wasn't meant to be sexy, but… I'm hopeless.

"Thank you." Her smiles. Her bright, sunny smiles! They put the stars to shame. The sun. It has to compete for its spot against her! And that's just one of the many things that I love about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Third person

"She seems to be doing fine… so long as we don't talk to her it seems." Yang had her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees. It hurt. It hurt more than a beowulf's claws or Gynda's scolding. The very idea that she was a prime contributor to the extremely dangerous behavior that her baby sister partakes in, it was just, it made her stomach churn.

"That's just fine with me." Weiss rolled her eyes and focused on the paper at her desk.

"What!" Yang's face scrunched in rage. Her lilac eyes flickering between scarlet and back. "How can you say that!"

"Yang, calm down." Blake replaced the blonde's view of the snotty heiress with herself. Amber eyes staring understandingly into those of a light purple hue.

She was a mess. A very, very, emotional mess. Jumping from sorrow to rage, and from rage to embarrassment. Her conversation with Ruby and her feelings for Blake, it was hard to look her partner in those hypnotic topaz eyes of hers. Yang shut her eyes hard and willed herself to look away. "You're right, now is not the time to fighting amongst ourselves. We should focus on getting Ruby back."

"Tch, that disgusting monster, why should we want her back? She won't help us any, all she'll do is get in the way. We should just stay away and forget that she's even a part of this team."

Electing to ignore the baited words of the heiress, Yang sat back down on her bed. "What do you think, Blake? Any ideas on how to bring her back?"

"Whatever, ignore me." Weiss scrunched her nose and resumed her work.

"You know more about her than I do. She seems to not want to give up her career as a doctor though. It seems that pacifist nature is deeply rooted in her heart. Honestly, I don't think there's anything we can do. Especially with us being the reason she drinks by herself and all…"

The brawler sighed, "You're right. It's just… I miss her, y'know? She's my little sister and one of my best friends. It feels so empty without her."

"I know, I miss her too. For now, all we can do is think of plans and gradually get close to her again." Blake sat down next to Yang, she placed a comforting hand on her back.

It seems Yang has a weakness for that act of concern; with Ruby and now with Blake, she could feel the calmness quickly take over. Maybe it's just because of who it is?

Third person

"Junior!" Roman strode up to the bar with such confidence, it looked like he owned the place.

"Roman. What can I do for you?" Not even bothering to look up from the cup he was polishing.

"Listen, I need a favor. Well, first of all, have you seen this girl" Roman pulled out three pictures of Ruby on various outfits, casual, formal, and in a doctor's gown.

Junior raised a brow before turning to look at the photos. "Yeah, I've seen 'er. Been here a few times. Good business that one. She's a heavy drinker and doesn't cause any problems."

"Right, well, I want you to not serve her if she comes in."

"Why? She pays a lot of money for my best drinks."

"Ehh… it's for her own good. See, when she gets depressed, she comes here and drinks till she's totally incoherent. Then, she drives home on her motorcycle. You see the problem?"

"That's none of my business, it don't matter to me what she does once she's through those doors." Junior set the clean glass on the counter, lined with the rest of varying sizes.

""Couldn't that make you a tie in to her suicide should she die? There are a loooot of people who would sue you over that. Very powerful people. Like, SDC powerful."

"I can't be liable for what happens to her after she leaves. It's just not something that can be done. Besides, why do you care so much about this girl? Why is she so high ranking?"

"She's the one that gave me the loan to start my business… she's a close friend. On top of having a personal connection, she's the infamous Dr. Rose. Y'know, the girl who once slaughtered hundreds of White Fang and then decided to become the best doctor on Remnant. I'm surprised you don't know her. She's done a lot of good work for people on all levels. A medical legend."

"I don't care what she is. She could be the Winter Maiden for all I care. I'm not going to worry about her or whatever it is you're asking me to do." Junior placed his hands on the counter, shoulder width apart.

Roman sighed, "You're so hard-headed, you know that? Fine, what would it take for you to agree?"

"You never were good at cards, Roman. You can't make a deal because you have nothing I want. I have all the cards. Here, we're playing by my rules."

"Come on, at least tell me why you're so fixed on this. It's not even that big of a deal. All I'm asking is that you don't allow her to drink herself into oblivion and then drive herself home on an already risky vehicle!"

"I just am. Why are you going to such lengths for her?"

"I already told you. She's a friend and a great contribution to the world… she doesn't… she doesn't deserve what happened to her. It shouldn't be something that drags her the rest of her life." Roman look down.

"Who doesn't deserve what?" Melanie walked in from one of the back rooms. Miltiades at her side.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Junior replied strongly.

"Ah, Melanie and Miltiades, it's so good to see you two." Roman stood from his seat and gave them both an air kiss to the sides of their cheeks. "Truly, it's lovely to see you. Are you coming in anytime soon for a mani-pedi or anything?"

"Roman, a pleasant surprise. And yes, we were planning next week or so. What was it you were talking about?"

"It. Was. Nothing." Junior grit his teeth. They ignore him.

"You see," Roman showed the the pictures. "This girl, Ruby Rose, I owe her a great deal. She's an incredibly talented doctor and is one of the nicest persons you'll ever meet… unless you get in her way when she's trying to kill herself. Which is what we were just talking about. See, a little birdy told me that whenever she gets in one of her moods, she comes here and gets piss drunk. Now, she doesn't have anyone to really take care of her. She lives alone and all. So that means, that when she gets so drunk she can hardly stand, you can imagine the danger when she drives herself home on her motorcycle. She won't actively take her life, but she wishes it was over. Which is why she does this reckless activity. I was just asking Junior if he would simply not serve her when she comes in. Maybe even call Cinder or I to come get her. She's such a good person, it'd be such a loss to all of Remnant if she were to go so soon."

"So that girl you told us to keep in check and collect money for her drinks from that one time. That was that Dr. Rose chick?" Melanie turned to Junior.

"I mean, I guess. I should have seen it, given her flat and money and all. Just didn't take her to be a drinker."

"And why won't you help her and Roman out?" Miltiades crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg.

"She's great for business. It doesn't matter to me what happens to her. She pays before she leaves. Sure it would be a loss if she would stop coming, but nothing I'm concerned about."

The Malachite twins scoffed and turned to Roman, "How can we help?"

"Thank you girls. It means a lot to me and everyone else who needs help."

"Don't mention it, you do such a great job with your whole salon thing, it's the least we can do. Besides, she seems like such a nice girl." Melanie smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're seriously going to help him. I should fire you, fire you both!" Junior slammed a hand on the counter top. The glasses clinked together.

"You're so hot-headed." Roman turned back towards the twins. "Don't worry, if you do lose your job you can come work for me. I'd be more than happy to have you. Heck, I'm sure even Ruby would take you in, free of charge. She's weak for cute girls."

"So we've heard."

"Anyways, all you gotta do is call Cinder or I and tell us that she's here. Don't let her drink anything either, no matter how charming she is. We want to keep her alive. I know it's a lot to ask, but it'd be such a relief if you could help us out."

"Doesn't seem like such a big ordeal, right Melanie?" Miltiades looked at her sister.

"Right, we'll help you out. We just call one of you right? Don't let her drink anything."

"Right, Cinder or I will explain what to do if she shows up. You know where she lives, right?"

"Yeah, we've been to her place before. Junior had us go collect money for one of her drinking nights."

"Hopefully you won't have to do that again. Oh, and one more thing. Try not to fall for her. It may sound ridiculous, but I have to admit. She's quite popular with the ladies. Even Cinder and Emerald are infatuated with her, Neo's on a date with her right now. Anyways, I've got to go. Thanks so much for your help. I'll give you your next treatment for free."

"You don't have to. Of course, I'm just being polite." The three laughed. Junior sat in silence, suppressing his anger. "Before you go though, what was she before she became Dr. Rose?"

"She was a huntress. Yeah, she's credited to single handedly saving Beacon from that White Fang and Grimm invasion that happen some time ago. It messed her up and she quit. She's a total pacifist now. It's a shame, she's quite the fighter and weapons expert. In fact, let me see those real quick." He pointed to the claws and kicks. "These are one of hers."

The twins turned towards Junior with an accusatory look, "You said you made them!"

Junior raised his hands in defence, "Hey, you wouldn't have come work for me if I didn't." His anger seeming to be focused on persuading the twins not to attack.

"Hmph." Roman left with a chuckle.

"Thanks again girls."

Third person

"Why do you talk to me through sign even if others are around? Like that time you verbally addressed Cinder, you signed my name." Neo placed her chin in one of her hands propped up on the table.

"I thought you'd like it more. It's like someone is talking to you rather than you just listening to them. I imagine that's what you've done most your life, so I figured, you'd appreciate it more if I talked to you the way you talk. Do you not like it?"

Neo didn't know what to say, it touched her heart. The thought that Ruby put into something so simple such as talking with her. It made her feel so… special. Like they had their own little world, just the two of them. "No, no. That's not it. I just thought it was strange… I like it. It makes me feel, cared for. Loved. Something like that." Neo took her head off her hand and looked to the floor, blood in her cheeks.

"Hey," Neo looked back to her date. "It's hard to tell you something when you're not looking." Ruby smirked. "I don't think I properly thanked you for coming over with the flowers and going out with me." There was a mischievous glint in her silver eyes. Neo shifted in her seat, not sure what to expect.

Their waitress dropped a cherry sundae in front of Ruby. "Anything else I can get ya, hun?"

Ruby looked up to the waitress, "No thanks cutie, but I'll let you know. Alright? She winked, the waitress blushed and scurried off. Neo pouted, puffing out a cheek and folding her arms. "Aw, don't be like that." That evil glint still in her eyes. "I didn't get you one cause I thought we'd share." A smile like the Cheshire Cat.

Neo gulped, she lowered her arms and her expression gave way to apprehension. She didn't know what the Rose was planning, but with that look in her eyes, she could tell it wasn't anything good. Well, good's a relative term, right?

Ruby sensually put one of the cherries in her mouth, never breaking eye contact as she placed the red fruit in her mouth. Neo didn't know why, but it made her squirm. Her date smirked at her uneasiness. A few seconds later, the renowned doctor showed another one of her secret skills. The cherry stem had three knots in it. While Neo thought one knot was impressive, three was just… wow. Then it clicked. The message was clear. Neo's face gradually turned a comical shade of scarlet and she hid it in her hands, letting out a silent scream. She could here the girl giggling at her.

When Neo finally cooled off, she turned back to Ruby. It was hard to meet her silver gaze without a rising blush. "Pervert!"

Ruby laughed, "But you still love me, right?"

"Whether it's for the best or not, I do." They exchanged innocent, cherishing smiles. But then another, familiar glint dimly shone behind those light grey eyes. Neo gulped, "What are you thinking."

Ruby shrugged and ate a spoonful of the pink ice cream. Neo looked at the oblong bowl with the cold treat inside. She was back to square one. The ice cream wasn't just any ice-cream. It was one-third chocolate, one-third vanilla, and one-third strawberry. In other words, it was neapolitan. Mixed eyes dared to meet silver ones. A teasing glimmer in those hypnotic, grey eyes.

It seemed everything about this sundae ordeal was an elaborate, sexual pun with Neo being the victim of it all. "I said I'd share, would you like some? Ruby offered a spoonful to Neo, mutely encouraging the mute to open her mouth by mimicking the expression herself. The flustered ice-cream girl nodded. She closed her eyes and leaned in. She waited for the cold treat to touch her tongue… and waited… and waited. Neo opened her eyes just in time to see Ruby put a big spoonful in her mouth. Before the mute girl could protest, Ruby leaned forward and pulled Neo towards her. She locked their lips. Neo could feel the cold and sweet taste of the ice cream on her tongue while she experience what that cherry stem did. Her mind was blank at the pleasant sensation. All she could think about was getting more from the Rose. More of this. More of that. She wanted all of it. All the Rose had to offer.

It was a good thing Ruby was sensible. They were still in public after all, and she wasn't sure how long Neo's lungs could hold out, so she broke the kiss. Neo slightly leaned forward as Ruby pulled away, as if trying to follow for more.

Neo opened her hazy eyes. It took a moment for her to come down from that sensual high, but when she did, she pulled her hands to her mouth with a mute, shocked gasp. It doesn't matter how many times they kiss, each will feel like the first, and the first was the best.

Ruby on the other hand seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit. It's fun to tease a mute because they can't accidentally drawn attention to them. The doctor idly ate another bit of ice cream while she planned her next move. Yes, while Neo was preoccupied with calming her racing heart, Ruby was preoccupied with thinking of how to make it race again.

A spoon topped with brown, pink, and white caught her eye. She raised her tinted face to see what it was. It was an offered treat. Seemingly like a peace offering. Gazing beyond the silver platter, she eyed the giver of the cold delicacy suspiciously. Ruby raised her other hand in a sign of honest intention. With reluctant satisfaction, she accepted the treat. She didn't close her eyes this time, just in case.

If Neo was being completely honest with herself, she'd say that the… warmed ice cream was better than the cold. But that's not really a fair competition since with the melted treat, there was something intensely pleasurable to help "deliver" the goods. Seriously, it's impossible to compare a dull, cold spoon, to those talented, kissable, tempting… wait. Neo squinted her eyes at Ruby, who seemed to be smiling to herself. What was her game? To force her to compare the two experiences? It worked, but it seemed rather… disappointing compared to all the previous shenanigans she was victim of. She almost felt cheated.

"Indirect kiss." Ruby explained.

Neo crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly to one side. "Seriously? After everything else you've done, this is your next big tease?"

Ruby shrugged, something seemed off. Neo kept her guard up. Ruby had a spoonful, then she gave one to Neo. Ruby ate some, then she fed Neo.

Maybe that's it? She's done? Neo shrugged and dropped her guard. The sound of a camera, shutter clicks. Neo's eyes widened as she looked for the source. Looking across the table, she saw Ruby had her scroll pointed at her. Another camera shutter. Neo blinked and then launched abruptly stood from her seat. Reaching over trying to grab the scroll out of Ruby's hands. Closer, closer, she leaned over the table. It was just out of reach. Just a bit more. Her resolve was dwindling. With each failed attempt at the scroll, Ruby gave her a peck on the lips.

Neo slumped back in her seat. She sharply turned her head away from Ruby with a silent "hmph."

It didn't last long. Refraining from looking at her doctor of a date, that is. Ruby wasn't making any noise. The only sound was that of the ambient chatter expected in a restaurant. Curiosity won. Neo turned and faced her date once more. She was met with a genuine, innocent, beaming smile. It totally took her off guard.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You… you have helped me more than you'll ever know. And even though I'm a pain to deal with, you stick around. It means a lot to me." Ruby lowered her head with her humble statement. "I can't thank you enough. I just… I'm so grateful to have met you. Please stay with me."

Blink. Blink. How do you even begin to formulate a response to that! You can't just say, "Yeah no problem dude." There's no combination of words that could possibly phrase an appropriate response! There was only one thing to do, then. Actions are more meaningful than words. Steeling herself, Neo reached over and grabbed Ruby's cheeks with her hands and pulled her into a kiss. It was a bit awkward being the one to initiate the kiss, and a bit more since she was squishing the other's cheeks. But her point got across if Ruby smiling into her lips was anything to go by. They broke apart from the less sensual kiss. It wasn't meant to bring heat, but to demonstrate love and acceptance or something like that. At least, that's what Neo wanted it to be.

"You better take full responsibility for your actions." Ruby looked at the neapolitan girl with a confused expression. "I mean, after all you put me through with your teasing, you better make it up to me." Neo blushed at what she was insinuating.

A slow grin spread across her features. "Of course, I am a good and honest citizen and will happily accept the consequences of my actions." She waved over the waitress. "I'll pick up the tab now."

"Of course, right away."

While they waited, in the uneventful atmosphere. The two finished the sundae. Sharing it equally between the two with one spoon. There was no more teasing, just the romantic enjoyment of each other's company.

After Ruby paid for their meal, she stood up. "Shall we?"

Neo rolled her eyes, but smiled and stood up as well.

Ruby offered her arm, forming an open triangle. Neo scoffed in her mute manner, but locked her arm in hers anyway. Inevitably drawing them close.

The waitress stood at the table the two were just at. She was a bit envious of the tri-colored girl. That red one was charming and cute. Personally, she would totally go lesbian just for her. With a sigh, she began cleaning up. Most of the dishes had already been stacked, so all she really had to do was organize the sundae bowl into the mess. Her eyes fell upon the cherry stem. They widened. She looked at the leaving Rose, then the triple knotted stem, back to the Rose. Ruby must have felt the waitress's eyes because she looked over her shoulder and winked. The waitress blushed and looked at the teasing girl's date. "Lucky girl." She mumbled to herself.

Third person

"Why do you think Weiss is still so fixated on hating Ruby?" Yang stirred her straw around in her lemonade.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't make any sense. They were closest after all." Blake delicately cut a strip of her steak out.

"You're right…." Yang's eyes took on a wistful look. "Did you see the way she reacted when Ruby told us her preference?" Her lilac eyes looked up as she took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah," Blake placed the strip in her mouth. "She was totally outraged."

"Yeah… not necessarily disgusted."

"I don't know, she seems pretty perturbed by it. I would say she is totally disturbed by it." Amber eyes looked across the table at the lilac partner's.

"I think there's something more to it…" Yang threw a fry in her mouth.

"Enough about that delicate subject. Why did you invite me out? I mean, I'm enjoying myself, but it's sudden." Blake looked back to her steak.

"Oh! Uhh… n-no reason. Just thought we'd go out you know. As partners. Get away from all the drama, y'know?" Yang rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Avoiding eye contact.

Something was definitely up. This wasn't just a dinner. Before Blake could grill her partner more on the subject, her scroll vibrated.

Yang breathed a sigh of relief. Blake narrowed her eyes at the blonde before checking her scroll. "Kiss her." From an unknown number. Her eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

"I'll explain later. Just kiss her, trust me."

"Like I'm going to trust a stranger."

"Just. Do. It. Make the first move and all will follow through. Like in your "novels." Look, if you look three seats behind you, you'll see a girl with long black hair." Blake turned around, sure enough, what the anonymous matchmaker said was true.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Hey, Blake. Who's that?" Yang leaned across the table to see who was messaging her partner.

The scroll vibrated once more. Blake had just glanced down at the message. There was a push on her head. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt her lips on her equally shocked partner's. The force didn't let go, it held her there, she didn't have the strength to break away. Her resolve was rapidly being eaten away at this foreign, but pleasurable sensation. Yes, despite reading many… questionable novels. Blake hadn't so much as kissed before.

Yang. Was. Shocked. That was such a weak word for what she felt. It was a concoction of pure surprise, lust, love, gratefulness, and so many more emotions thrown in haphazardly. There was less pressure in the kiss, now.

Whatever or whoever had forced the kiss upon her, had left. She could pull away at any time… but she wrapped her arms around the back of her partner's head and pulled her into the kiss. The table jostled as Yang leaned forward, luckily nothing fell.

Their intimate moment last for too short of a time. As was the case for these sorts of things. There was just never enough time to fully revel in your special someone. Time could freeze over, the universe could cease to move aside from just you two, but there still wouldn't be enough time.

Both pairs of eyes blinked as they broke apart. Yang was the first to recover, "Well… that was a thing."

"Yes." Blake smiled. "Yes it was."

"So… does this mean," Yang put up her fingers to mimic quotation marks, "We're 'together, together. As Nora would say."

"I… I think so. I mean, I want to be… do you?" Suddenly feeling shy, Blake felt vulnerable.

"What! Are you kidding! Heck yes! It's been my dream since we met."

Blake smiled, her falling attitude perking back up. Her scroll buzzed.

It was an image. It was Ruby with her arm wrapped around a tri-colored girl. Posing with her fingers in a peace sign and a large grin on both their faces. In the background was a blonde and a car faunus, kissing.

"Who's that?" Yang walked around the table and peered at the scroll from over Blake's shoulder.

"That would be your sister setting us up." Blake looked over to the angle at which the photo was taken. A few falling rose petals.

"Remind me to thank her the next time we see her."

Third person

The booming music was something they had forcibly gotten used to over the years. It was a wonder they were deaf with how loud it was and how long they were exposed to it.

Being a secret bodyguard pair was rather uneventful. Very rarely did they actually get involved in anything. Perhaps this new, kinda side job would give them a bit more excitement in the mundane actions of their job.

It was already playing off. Melanie nudged her sister and jerked her head at the wandering girl. They stood up and made their way towards her. Miltiades grabbed one of her arms and Melanie grabbed the other. "I see Roman has been here." The twins exchanged a glance over the smaller girl's head. "What's your next move, call him and restrain me until he gets here? Maybe take me back to my place and wait there?"

They tightened their grips. "I'm not going to try anything… can we go somewhere quieter, I need to talk to you two."

A conversation between eyes played over Ruby's head. The twins were silently conversing on the matter. Ruby waited patiently. Finally, they nodded their heads and pulled her outside.

The booming music was heavily muffled behind the doors. Melanie crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side, Miltiades to the other. They were met with a grin.

"Thank you." Suddenly, Ruby bowed before them. "I'm deeply sorry for the way I treated you. My actions were unruly and uncalled for. Please forgive me."

The twins exchanged shocked looks between each other and the bowed girl in front of them. "I-its no problem." Miltiades looked to her sister for support.

"Y-yeah. We forgave you the first time you said you were sorry. We didn't hold it against you, besides, you were drunk."

Ruby stood back up. "Thank you…" She threw herself at the two and pulled them into a hug. It was brief. "Uh… sorry. I just wanted to fully show you how much I appreciate your forgiveness. I hope we can be friends." Ruby titled her head to one side and beamed at the two.

A blush rose on their cheeks. "Yeah, no problem." Melanie coughed. "It'd be uh…"

"It'd be nice to have you as a friend." Miltiades added.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Uh. I wish I could stay longer, but I've gotta go meet up with someone else now. But don't be strangers, stop by anytime. I'd be more than happy to have you over. I gotta go now, thanks again." Ruby hesitated a moment before hugging them again. "Bye!" She zoomed off, red petals behind her.

Melanie's scroll rang. In a dazed state she pulled it out of her pocket and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Has Ruby been in?" It was Roman.

"Uh. Yeah, she just left actually."

"Wait… what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, just a bit surprised is all." She could practically see the smirk on Roman's face.

"She called you out didn't she." It wasn't a question.

"... yeah."

"And apologized?"

"Yeah."

"And now you're standing their with red in your cheeks?"

"What the heck! No! I am not! We are not!" She finally came out of her haze.

Roman was laughing on the other end. "Oh man, I never thought I'd see the day when the Malachite twins had let someone into their lives! And by the same person, too!" His laughing continued.

"Rrrr!" Melanie growled and angrily pressed the "end call." "Stupid Roman." And yet, he was right.

Weiss's PoV

I took a deep breath, and not a moment too soon. A familiar girl with silver eyes had come to stand before her.

"Weiss." Her expression matched her tone, neutral.

"Ruby." They had a stare down. "I've come to make amends."

"Done. Good bye." Ruby turned to leave, but Weiss grabbed her hand and spun her back around.

"That's it! No argument! No, no protest! Just, 'Good bye.' Do you know how hard it was for me to convince myself to do this! I still have a hard time looking at you without fear in me. I treated you like a monster. I threw insults at you so disdainfully and you not once retaliated. You just took it, and yet when I come here to apologize. You don't so much as ask why, or-or anything! How can you be so… apathetic!" Weiss was shouting, her body movements matching the energy of her tone.

"Because you're my partner. You did what you believed was the right thing, no one can hold you against that." Ruby replied with such an even tone, Weiss dropped into an almost saddened expression.

"But I wronged you. Again, and again." Weiss felt a tightening thread around her heart.

"People say and do things. Whether they are deemed good or bad, it is up to them. We are prone to error, it is part of living. It's foolish to pretend that you're above others because you witnessed something they did 'wrong.'"

The cutting string tightened. "Wh-what do you mean? Why are you so stoic? You should be angry! Sad! Relieved! Anything! But you're-you're just standing there like A-like a rock! I don't get it!"

"There's nothing to get. Excuse me." Ruby turned away from the heiress and walked away. Weiss stood with her mouth agape and tears running down her face. A hand frozen, reaching out to her partner. She had lost her, perhaps forever. What they once had, that special bond, it was gone. She cut it with her own sharp words the day Ruby had come back. Weiss's hand fell to her side and she boarded the ship heading back to Beacon. A painful twist in her heart. It was stronger than the loss of a close friend. It was something more, something she had never felt before.

Neo's PoV

Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast. Spread masterfully across a plate atop a tray that lay on a table across her lap. This was a first. Brown and pink eyes looked up questioningly at her servicer.

"Figures you might be hungry. I uh… I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable… since I hope you stay over more often and all…" Ruby blushed and looked away.

So that's what this is about. She wants me to come back and have us do this again. I have no complaints, last night was so relieving, so heavenly. I've never felt better, never felt so goooood. And then waking up to this! I took a bite of the pancakes. The syrup melted in my mouth and the butter blended so perfectly with the warm, cooked mix. There was a faint trace of vanilla in the pancake. Just a bit of extra flair. To put it simply, it was really tasty.

Everything was delicious. Everything. I was full about halfway through but it was so good I couldn't stop. So now I lay here, on this feather-soft bed, which has the faint smell of cherry, her scent. Over the time I've grown close to her, I've also grown to like the scent of cherry, strawberry, and cinnamon.

I inhaled deeply with my nose in the pillow. A smile grew on my lips. I felt so at ease, so happy. Everything just felt perfect. Even more so now.

Ruby had crawled into bed next to me. Her hand hesitantly touching my arm. There was a moment of hesitation, but she snaked her arm around me and pulled us together. I smiled at her actions. The testing contact, the resolved hugging, and the possessive, protecting cuddle. I loved this feeling. While those… other sensations last night were rather pleasant. I much enjoy these more… intimate ones. The want hugs, the tender kisses, the needy cuddles. All of it. It felt so right. I loved her warmth. Her smile. Her laugh and honesty. Everything about her, I love unconditionally.

I twisted around to face her. My arms tucked up to my chest, her around me. We looked into each other's hearts. Our breath mingled in the air. I can feel her heat radiating, it was soothing. It was that ideal temperature where a nap would be the most perfect thing.

Her eyes said, "I love you." Her snuggling said, "I hope you do too." The breakfast she made, "Please don't leave me." Her kisses yet to come, "I really do love you."

I let out a muted sigh of contentment. I felt her stiffen. Burying my head into her, I reassured her that it was a happy sigh. A good sigh.

Her chest started quaking abnormally. My head shot up to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Sorry, just… I'm so happy. You're so beautiful and caring. Whenever you're with me I feel so bright. I just… I feel so warm inside. I would tell you this through our language, but I don't want to let go."

I couldn't help myself, she was too cute! Too pure! I rolled her onto her back and straddled her. "I feel the same way. You… you're my hero and my girlfriend. I never thought it possible. I just want to love you." I leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a sensual kiss, it was one filled with all of my hopes for a continued love; my desires to be with her forever, I love her hopelessly and she, I. What more could anyone want?

Third person

"No luck then?" Yang sat up from her bed to question the heiress.

"None, when I told her that I wanted to apologize, she just said 'done, good bye.' That was it. She didn't question me, she didn't sound relieved or anything. I tried to talk to her some more, but she excused herself." Weiss sighed.

"Well, she only tells the truth, so…" Yang went back to lying supine.

"I know, I know, but it just… I want what we once had. She's so distant."

"Understandably so, she's not the same with us either. It seems a part of her still believes that we are scared of her. She doesn't approach us." Blake paused in her reading.

"We've got our foot in the door, now we just need to get inside."

Third person

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Ruby sat in a chair close to the girl lying down on the couch. It was a therapy session, and this patient was new.

"Well, you see. I'm just the decoy. To distract you." She hadn't so much as blinked.

A burly man threw his hands down, a burlap sack aimed to cover the doctor's head. It grabbed nothing but air.

"Yes, police. An unknown amount of villains are trying to kidnap me. Yes. Yes. Alright. Thank you." The two invaders turned towards the girl just hanging up her phone. "We can talk about this. I'm willing to help. Just tell me what you want or what you need." Her tone was soothing.

"We want your money! 1,000,000 lien." The man slowly approached the girl. Moving in front of the door, the woman blocked Ruby's escape.

"No, it's not money you want. It's something else. You're not acting alone either. Someone sent you." Lunging with the bag poised to mask the passive Rose's head, he once again, bagged only air.

"So it's someone powerful. Is it Ironwood?" No expression, "Not Ironwood. Then Ozpin?" Still nothing. "Mr. Schnee?" The slightest twitch in the brows. "Mr. Schnee then. He could have just asked. One moment please." She pulled out her scroll and began dialing the Schnee Corps. Number.

"Hey! We're not playing around!" Another swoop of the sac. Even distracted, she evaded. He followed with a flurry of swipes and scoops, trying desperately to throw the sac over her head.

"Hello, this is Ruby Rose. I need to talk to Mr. Schnee immediately." She rolled to the side. "You say he's in a meeting, but your tone says he's in his office. Put me through please."

He was getting frustrated. He was completely ignored! Tossing to bag to the ground he stomped over to the girl, lounging on the couch.

"Mr. Schnee! I would much appreciate it if you didn't send thugs to abduct me. Surely whatever it is you wish to discuss, we can do so in a civil manner." She rolled off the couch as a conjoined hammer fist crashed down where she was. Ruby rolled forward to avoid a stomp. "I know you sent these guys, just tell me what you want… so you're the puppet. Tell Ironwood I don't like his choice of actions and that I will be having a word with him shortly." She hung up and sidestepped the overhead hammer fist. "You can leave now." Walking over to the woman blocking the door, "Really, your job is done. Go home." She ducked beneath the grab of the burly man. "I'm not going to fight you. I don't do that anymore. I took an oath to do no harm, and I intend to keep it." She rolled to the side. "So please leave. If you go now, the cops won't catch you." The attackers hesitated.

With a raging shout, the man charged again at the doctor. Ruby sighed and prepared herself to evade. "Look," She danced around the brute. "You got 4 minutes before they cuff you. That's 3 minutes to get out of here. Plenty of time to drive off." She hopped over the sweeping kick and limbo'd under the shadowing arm. "Surely, you're more reasonable." Ruby looked to the woman barring the door.

The woman scoffed, "You're bluffing. We're getting paid a lot of dough for this job, and we intend to get paid." Ruby back handspring away from the large man.

"I never lie." Dodging to the left, she turned her momentum into a series of steps and stood in front of the woman again. "You've got 2 minutes." The woman hesitated. She made a grab for Ruby.

Ruby sighed and spent the 120 seconds evading the pair of attackers. Sirens' screams drew near. She sat down at her desk as the invaders froze. "Told you so." Signing off on a sheet of paper as though nothing had happened. It wasn't long after that the two were handcuffed and taken outside.

Third person

"James!" An angry Ruby stomped through the halls towards the man's office. A worrying secretary running after her.

"Miss please, you can't just barge in there. He's very busy." Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the vehement doctor continued on.

"So was I when he had Mr. Schnee send two lackies to abduct me." She stood before the door. With a snarl she threw open the door.

Ironwood jumped back in shock from his chair. "Dr. Rose, please. You can't just-"

"Can it James. What's the big idea, trying to make me break my oath. You think this is a game! I can't fight ever again! You saw what I did there that day! Yet you insist on 'recruiting' me. I'm technically a huntress at Beacon. So shove off." Ironwood gulped as the girl drew near. "If you ever try anything like that again, I'll never do anything for you again. I'll have the banks shoved so far up your rectum, your debt will be seen through your eyes. I'm not a naive huntress girl anymore. I'm a renowned doctor in many fields. Many powerful people owe me a great deal of favors." Her scowl grew as she leaned over the desk. "You don't want to fight me, James. This may not be Vale, but I am more than capable of bringing your little military program down. Without raising my fists." She erected herself back into a normal standing position. "Tell Winter I said hi and that she's welcome at my place anytime. Good bye." She turned on her heel and marched out the door. Her nose in the air.

Ironwood slumped in his chair. "Bring me a drink, will ya." The receptionist nodded and left the room. He massaged his eyes and looked at the papers on his desk, crossing out one of the items on the list before him.

Third person

"Dr. Rose, there's someone who wishes to see you. Should I have them make an appointment?"

"Boy or girl?" The nurse smiled a bit.

"Girl, and yes, she's pretty."

Ruby grinned, "You know me so well, I'll see her." She rocked forward and stood up.

"You know, some people make think you sexist." The nurse tailed the girl.

"Mmm, yeah. But you know, I'm just so weak for pretty woman." Ruby suddenly stopped and spun around to face the nurse. Her voice lowered to a hot whisper, "Like you."

The poor nurse's face burned bright. Ruby giggled and continued on her way.

/ Mild Break /

"I was told that a pretty girl wanted to see me!" Ruby stepped into the lobby. For a moment, all activity froze. All eyes on her.

"Ruby!" A rabbit faunus bounded up to her. "Sorry for intruding, but I couldn't get a hold of you and I really wanted to talk to you." Suddenly aware of all the attention, Velvet squeaked and try to retreat inside herself.

Ruby smirked, after a moment, everyone went about their business. "Want to go out to lunch then?"

Velvet nodded shyly, "and there's some people I want you to meet. They're waiting outside, actually."

"Lead the way." Ruby fell in step behind the excited rabbit faunus.

Velvet was the first to step out of the marble hospital.

"How'd it go? She too busy for us?" It was a tone that said that the owner had a problem with rich and famous people.

"Nope!" Ruby smiled as she stepped beside Velvet. "I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." She smiled brightly and extended her hand.

Coco stood dumbfounded for a moment. Velvet cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably at her leader's reluctance. "I'm Coco Adel. Leader of team CFVY. I uhh… I wasn't expecting you to actually come without an appointment or large amount of lien, anyways." She took the offered hand.

"Well, usually yes, but if there's a cute girl involved, well… I just can't say no, y'know. It's a good thing too because now I'm going out to lunch with two very beautiful ladies." Coco blinked several times behind her designer glasses. Her hand fell to her side. "How rude of me, sorry. Just pretty woman make me forget my manners sometimes. I'm sure you two understand." She turned towards the giant and the blind.

Yatsuhashi grinned and Fox smirked. "This is Fox, he's blind. That's Yatsuhashi, he's…. Big. They don't talk much." Velvet gestured to the two other members of CFVY.

"Nice to meet ya!" Ruby shook hands with both of them. "Now, where are we going for lunch?" They all grinned, it seemed like today was going to be a good day.

/ Mild Break /

The seating order had Yatsuhashi at one end of the table, Fox at the other. An empty seat on either side of Ruby, and Velvet and Coco sitting across from her. Yatsuhashi chuckled to himself at the arrangement. Ruby was the first to sit down, then Velvet, the rest just filled in.

Fox "looked" at Coco, he smirked at the the fashionista's choice of seating. It seemed like she subconsciously wanted to sit close to the doctor.

"Hello, my name's Emerald and I'll be you- Ruby?" the girl in question turned around.

"Emerald!" She stood up. "It's so good to see you. I had no idea you worked as a waitress. You should come over some time. It was nice having you." Ruby hugged the flushed waitress tightly before returning to her seat. The table looked on in silence.

"R-right. Ummm… can I- can I start you off with something to drink?" Her typical waitress demeanor was having trouble keeping itself in place as she kept stealing glances at the seated Rose.

"Cherry limeade, please!" Ruby folded the drink menu and grinned at the blushing girl.

"R-right. And for you sir?" She turned towards Fox.

"The red bean special." Emerald nodded and wrote down the orders. Her eyes turned towards Velvet in silent questioning.

"Strawberry Banana shake, p-please."

"I'll take a lime martini." Coco added.

"Water."

Emerald flipped the book shut, "I'll have those out to you in just a moment." She took a long glance at Ruby before she scurried off.

"Who's that?" Coco asked as she opened the menu.

"That's Emerald, she's a friend. Her and some other friends came over to my place one night and had some drinks. You guys should come over some time too. I love having company." Ruby flipped through the pages. Coco and Velvet froze in their browsing.

"Ruby, my cute little doctor." Ruby turned to see Cinder approaching.

"Cinder! These are some of my newer friends." She gestured to the table. "Are you the owner here?"

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I wish I could stay and chat a bit more, but I gotta take care of manager stuff. I'll see ya around."

Feeling the question in the air, Ruby turned back to team CFVY. "She's one of those people that came over. Mercury was there too, I bet he's in the back."

Velvet had the inkling of jealousy. Her "date" wasn't going as planned.

"You were a huntress, right?" Coco closed her menu, having decided.

"Yup. I was the leader of team RWBY. I still am, but I'm more of an 'on call' huntress. I kinda gave up on it."

This grabbed their attention. "What happened?" Velvet leaned forward slightly. This is good gossip.

"When the Grimm and White Fang invaded, and the rest of the people were evacuating. I stayed to give my team and the stragglers time to get to the ships." She flipped the page. "I thought I was going to die; I was fully prepared to die. Instead, I went on a rampage and killed everything. When it dawned on me that I killed all those White Fang, and saw the look of horror on everyone's faces; I quit… how's that for creating an awkward gloomy atmosphere." She chuckled.

It was silent until their drinks came. "Here you all go, are you ready to order?" Emerald opened up her pad.

"I'll have the 12oz. Salmon please, with mash potatoes and toast on the side." Ruby was first.

Following the routine for drinks, Fox was next. "BLT and steak fries, please." Emerald nodded and jotted down the orders.

"Caesar salad, please." Velvet meekly said.

"What do you want for your sides?"

"Uuhm, breadsticks!" She panicked.

"Double breadsticks. And you?"

"The fiery chicken sandwich. With coleslaw and rice on the side."

Strange, but whatever. Emerald wrote down her order.

"Double cheese burger with chilli cheese fries, please." Yatsuhashi folded his menu and placed it in the pile of others.

"Alright, I'll have those right out to you."

"So… you're Beacon's hero?" Velvet tentatively asked.

"Yup, I guess that's what they're calling it… anyways let's talk about something less dreary. Like you guys! Let's get to know each other better. Hmmmm… Coco! Are you a model?"

Taken aback by the sudden shifted Coco took a moment to respond. "A little bit. I do some shoots every now and then, how'd you know?"

"Well, your clothes are the latest style and your physique is perfect. You're just so pretty, I thought you had to be, ya know?" Coco fought a blush. She was used to being called such, but Ruby seemed to have a different effect on her. "Yatsuhashi!... I don't know. I guess, what's your favorite movie?"

Fox snorted from across the table. "The Notebook." came the giant's reply.

"Really! I love that movie! I cry every time I watch it!" Yatsuhashi grinned, he expected to be criticized, but this was a pleasant surprise. "Now it's your turn. Ask me anything!"

He sat in thought for a moment… "What's your most liked type of surgery?"

"I really like neurosurgery. Brains are cool, and fixing one is even cooler." Ruby grinned like a child. She turned towards Fox, "Hmm…" she snapped her fingers, "Ah-ha! What's your favorite anime?"

An evil smirk appeared on his teammates' faces. "Yes, Fox, what is your favorite anime?" Coco's tone dripping with teasing intent.

He breathed deeply, "Love Live." The table erupted into laughter. Even Ruby was snickering. "How'd you know I watched anime?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I saw you with your blades once, they reminded me of a Pokemon. It was just a hunch. I like Ga Rei Zero. That leaves Velvet." The rabbit faunus's mirth dropped. She gulped. "What's your deepest, darkest fantasy?"

All eyes went wide as they waited apprehensively for the confession. "Th-that's not fair! They got easy questions! Why do I get such a hard one!" Her face gradually turned pink as the depths of her mind dragged out the answer.

Ruby shrugged. "Because I like you the most, and because maybe, if I knew. You'd get a surprise." She winked. The other team members snickered.

Velvet was now a tomato. "To do it with you in a carrot suit." She hid her face in her hands.

"Me or you in the carrot suit?" A grumble that vaguely sounded like "you" came from the hiding faunus.

Velvet suddenly shot her head up, determination in her eyes. "My turn." Her mind turned over and over, trying to think of something that would cause the other girl to feel the same embarrassment she is. Nothing came to mind, Ruby was open about everything. She sighed, "Why do you like girls?"

"Have you seen them! Cute girls, pretty girls. Beautiful and sexy girls. Flirty and reserved, shy and loving. Tall girls, short girls. Girls wit-"

"Here you are." Emerald placed the salmon and sides in front of Ruby. She quickly placed the other plates in front of the respective patrons, then she quickly scurried off. Trying to hide the blush on her face.

Ruby grinned down at her plate. Around the rim, in the shape of a heart, cilantro lay. "Oh yeah, want me to continue or-"

"No, no, you're good." Velvet blushed.

/ Mild Break /

Coco stood up and began walking to the payment booth. A gust of wind blew past her, rose petals trailing behind. A moment later, another brush of wind going the other way. She stood for a moment. With a shrug, she continued to the desk. "Paying for table 4." She pulled a card out of her leather wallet.

"Oh, that's already been payed for." Coco pursed her lips. She walked back to the table.

"Did one of you pay in advance? The lady said that we were already paid for." She looked at her teammates. Ruby sipped from her drink. It dawned on her, "Ruby."

Ruby choked on her drink. "Yes?"

"Was that you who ran past me?"

"... yes."

"That's not how this is supposed to work. We invited you out to lunch, so we pay."

"You already paid. You paid with your friendship." Ruby waved her hands magically. Velvet giggled.

"That's not- that isn't- not what I meant." Coco scrunched her nose. "You better let us pay next time."

Ruby perked up. "So there will be a next time!?" She abruptly stood from her seat. "Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you." She hugged the fashionista tightly.

"Y-yeah, no problem." Her team members chuckled at her. She shot them a glare. Ruby was still hugging her. Smiling down at the girl, she patted her head. There will definitely be a next time.

Third person

Ozpin sighed, "What did I tell you would happen?" it was rhetorical.

"I know, but-"

"James, she's done more than enough for us. We should respect her wishes."

"I know, it's just such a waste. She can be of such good use. Strengthen our efforts against the Grimm and terrorists."

"I understand how you feel, but trying to force her to act is not the way to do it. If she decides she's ready to take up arms again, she will. Until then, all we can do is wait."

Third person

"Come and snuggle me until I feel better please." Ruby had her body slumped against the couch, a blanket loosely draped around her. She held her arms out, inviting Neo into them.

She didn't have to tell her twice. Neo practically skipped over to the couch and settled into her lover's embrace. The fireplace flickered silently as they tried to mesh together into one. Neo's head lay on Ruby's chest, a strong beat followed by a weaker one. Having a speed semblance, Ruby's heart was far stronger than average in order to cope with the intense work her muscles experienced. As such, her resting heart rate was very gentle. It was like a smooth song, lulling and soft. It was one of Neo's favorite sounds, metaphorically, she believed that it belonged to her, seeing how they were so close.

Ruby ran her hand along the other girl's arm, drawing sweet nonsense with her palm and fingers as the brush. She didn't say anything and thought nothing of it. It was a rough day, and instead of having a few rounds of strong drink, she cuddled in front of a fireplace, swaddled in a cozy blanket. Ultimately, it accomplished the same goal of making her feel better, minus the numbness and killer hangover.

If Neo were a cat, she decided, she would be purring in contentment.

For a comfortable 20 minutes, they sat together, snuggled up to each other. The only sound was their beating hearts and mingled breathing. Interesting thing about the cardiac muscle, it is made of intercalated discs which allow it to act as a single unit. These discs can sync up with another heart for the two to beat at the same tempo. In ancient times, people believed this was a sign of complete love; even their hearts were together.

While snuggling and cuddling were nice, Neo believed that the last part of SCK, was the most precious; Snuggle, cuddle, kiss; that's what you do to your significant other when they're having a bad day, right? (idk, never been in a relationship) One has to follow their own beliefs, right? Right? Neo thought so. She pulled away from Ruby and stared into those alluring silver eyes for a moment. "I want kisses now."

It seemed Ruby had thought of this, she shuffled around in her seat for a moment before she pulled out a handful of almost-teardrop-shaped candies wrapped in a reflecting foil. A grin plastered to her face.

"Not what I meant! And you know it! I-" Ruby popped one of the chocolate treats in her mouth and kissed the ranting girl. She slowly eased her onto her back, lovingly moving the chocolate into the other's mouth.

"I know, but this way, I have all the bases covered." She smirked, it seemed she lived off of teasing.

Having accepted the gracious treat, Neo had a smirk of her own. "You better take responsibility for your actions." Smiling, Ruby placed a kiss gently on the pinned girl's lips, it started innocent and sweet, but those desires quickly grew heated.

"Of course, I will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Third person**

  
     “Oh, excuse me.” 3 boxes of frozen pizza clattered to the floor. A woman with designer clothes and matching, bleach blonde hair frantically helped pick up the scattered goods. “I… didn't see you there.”  
Neo was unamused. She passively glared at the offender.  
     “Wait… do you work with Roman?” Neo twisted her mouth, but nodded. “So you must be Neo! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a frequent customer to his salon, you guys always do such fine work.”  
Due to the quality of the beautifying, prices weren't cheap. Judging by her hair and attire, she was loaded with funds anyway, so it didn't matter.  
     “Roman and the other beauticians have been gossiping a lot about you lately. Saying you're dating some big shot.” Her silent question asking for juicy details. Sighing Neo set the slowly thawing items down and pulled out her scroll.  
     “Ruby Rose.” The stranger was… shocked. Stunned. Paralyzed.  
     “Like, medical legend Ruby Rose?”  
     “Yes.”  
     “... I was once her girlfriend, too.” This, out of all the annoying sewage this stuck up woman has spewed, caught Neo's interest.  
     “Why did you break up with her?” In Neo's mind, Ruby was perfect. Everything. Honesty. Romance… after romance. Money. Morals. Her flaws.  
     “I uh… I found out she was loaded, so I took and ditched… besides she's too good for me. Too good for anyone it seems. I felt inadequate.” The mute didn't know whether to feel outraged at hearing that her love had been stolen from, or shaken by hearing of the truthful reasoning behind the break up: Inadequate. “Take care of her, she deserves it.”  
Neo's PoV  
     The door sounded. A weight in my gut slowed my movements to answer it. I had foolishly invited Ruby over to my place since we're usually over at hers. Mine couldn't even begin to compare. Old furniture, scratched up table, creaky chairs and floor. I don't even have any fancy drinks! Our dinner is frozen pizza!  
     I hated myself, but opened the door. Immediately, I was wrapped in a warm hug. “I missed you!” Dang it Ruby, why do you make me feel so… gooey.  
     I couldn't formulate a response. She's too good for me. I'm nothing but an annoyance. I… should let her go.  
    “No.” I blinked, trying to process what she just said. “You're not inadequate, you're not a burden. You're my love. My life. My all. You're my reason for not drinking myself into oblivion daily. If anything, I'm inadequate…. I love you for who you are, what you are, how you are, why you are. I love the entirety of you. All of you. You. Make. Me. Whole. It's been forever since I felt this way. Since my days before the Beacon incident… don't leave me, please.” My body moved on its own. For the first time, it was I who took the lead. I pulled her in and kissed her. My feelings conveyed through this loving touch; Apology, acceptance, gratefulness, relief, love, and everything else. There was a plethora of feelings that I just wished I could convey, but I ran out of air.  
     “Come in, make yourself at home.” She gave me a stupidly happy grin. Her heart spoke to me; thanks, love, relief. My own fluttered at the idea that I was so important to someone. To her.

 

**Third person**

  
     Mismatched eyes fluttered open. As the piercing light of morning faded into the normal, she saw something… rather someone, that made her heart pound. Staring back at her were tender silver eyes filled with many flowing emotions. All of which seemed to be oriented around love and for the ice cream girl.  
     She stayed. She stayed! Neo couldn't help but feel a smile creep up her lips.  
     Before either could do anything more, a piercing beeping shattered the serene atmosphere. Ruby's pager. In a flash, the red girl had left the coziness of the warm bed and went to where her bottoms from yesterday lie. Before the covers even settled. She was back as though nothing occurred.  
     Neo raised an eyebrow in question. Ruby smirked and pecked her lips. “Someone that I fake-fired just realized that I didn't actually fire them and came back. Humbled. So, mission accomplished… Wanna get breakfast?” Neo silently scoffed and gave her ridiculous lover a quick kiss.

 

  
**Third Person PoV**

  
     It was a one-sided, tense silence. The pair walked seemingly aimlessly around the pier. One red, one white. Surround the white one of the two, was a struggling atmosphere. She wanted… something just out of reach. She wanted it desperately, yet… she didn't know how to attain it.  
     “Uh… thanks for meeting me, Ruby.” Weiss attempted to dispelled the heaviness around her.  
     “You're welcome.” Her reply was formal, monotone, and short. It was strictly business.  
     “I… how have you been? I mean since the last we saw each other.” Weiss was never one for small talk, and it painfully showed now.  
     “I've been well.”  
     Weiss sighed inwardly. Right… she's only here for business. “Ruby…”  
     “Yes?”  
     “I… I want us to be how we were.” Struggling to find the right words in the right place, Weiss just wanted to- wanted to convey what she wanted… needed.  
     “I'm afraid I do not understand. Isn't our current relationship what it initially was? Is this not what you wanted when we met?” Ruby stopped walking.  
     “Well… I mean, yeah. That was- that was before I knew you. Really knew you. And after… I really liked what we became… friends.” Weiss could feel her heart turn blue. Her throat burned and tightened, eyes watered beneath the surface. “I… I want you back, again. I want my friend. My leader… my dolt.” She was trying desperately to hold her tears down. Schnees. Don't. Cry.  
     “... I… if that's what you want, I can try. I'm not sure… I still… it still hurts. It's easier to not feel anything, than to feel the burning of betrayal…”  
     “Ruby…” Images of the broken girl, bloodied and shuddering violently on her knees played in the heiress’s mind. A feeling of fear hugged anxiety. Both dropped darkly into the cauldron of emotions. A vial of despair. A pinch of disgust. Mix it all together with betrayal. “You- you monster! Weiss flinched at the memory. Her memory. Monster. That's what I called her. The girl who selflessly stood up for me and other countless times with a smile. Ruby, who was so freely laying down her life to save ours… I called her a monster. We all did… we’re the monsters. “Ruby I-” Interrupted by a monotonous beeping.  
Ruby unclipped the device from her belt and quickly scanned the message. “I… I have to go.” Activating her semblance, she left her partner with a longing hand outstretched and a few rebellious tears on cheeks.

 

  
**Third person PoV**

 

     “1-and 2-and 3-and 4-and 5-and 6-and 7-and 8-and 9-and 10-and, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty.” To the tune of Stayin’ Alive, a girl in a red cloak pressed her hands into the mid-sternum of an unconscious man. He was in his mid-thirties and was fit. A young teen had said that he just clutched his chest and had collapsed. Her mom had called for medical assistance at the time, and now the top doctor was performing CPR. “Breath 2 3 4 Breath 2 3 4… 1-and 2-and 3-and 4-and 5-and 6-and 7-and. . .”  
     Performing CPR is exhausting. The physical strain of forcefully but pressing down with locked arms. The mental strain from the intense focus. Emotional from the fact that stopping or messing up will very likely lead to the victim's death.  
When the paramedics finally arrived, after what seemed like hours, she fell backwards onto her rear. Her heart beating fast and her breathing to match. Hair sweat-plastered to her forehead. Today was draining. She could go for some ice cream.

     “-On us.” The cashier insisted more than offered.  
     She smiled but gently slipped the lien into her hands anyway. “It's alright, please.”  
     The cashier simply nodded and placed the cash in the machine. “Politan! We need three scoops of neapolitan with cherry on top! Waffle cone.” Ruby nodded in appreciation and silently took her seat at a booth in the corner of the cute little shop.  
Drained as she was, the doctor placed her head in her hands, ruffling her hair up in the process. Letting out a sigh, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. A glimpse of a familiar figure brought her attention back. Tri-colored hair carrying a matching ice cream treat.  
     Despite all of the weighing issues of the day, she smiled. Seeing this one person made her heart flutter and her stomach tickle. Whatever weights were chained around her, they seemed to vanish, or at the very least, lighten considerably.  
Their eyes met. Two pairs of lips upturned. Ruby couldn't help but wonder, in the back of her mind, if her decision of ice cream was influenced by her feelings for this thief. The same thief that had stolen her heart and holds it so dearly as a trophy.  
     “When does your shift end?” Neo went to sign her reply, but remembered that she had yet to deliver the cold sweet to her sweet. Sheepishly, she handed the ice cream over. A bit had melted onto her hand. Moving to grab a napkin, the mute's hand was caught by a familiar and pleasant sensation. With questioning, heterochromatic eyes, Neo looked at her love.  
     All confusion was resolved, and replaced by embarrassment, when the famous doctor decided that simply wiping away the cold treat would be a waste. Wanting her money's worth, Ruby opted to… taste the ice cream, much to Neo's surprise.  
     Finished with her teasing, Ruby gently closed the girl’s fingers and gave each knuckle a little kiss. “Text me when your shift is over?”  
     Even if it wasn't in her nature, the reply would still have been, an eager and mute nod.  
     With the first taste of ice cream, all the knots in her back melted away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Third person PoV**

"How'd things go with Ruby?" Yang carelessly tossed the magazine to the side as she had only been using it to take her mind off of her dear sister.

"... it didn't. I didn't get anywhere. I was… I guess this is what I once wanted our partnership to be; distant but cooperative, I guess, but not now! Now I want to… to be friends with her. To see her smile with me. I… I just want her back, as she was…" Weiss exhaled deeply.

"... eesh, I asked how it went not your deep, inner monologue." Yang teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. She rubbed the back of her head for a moment before continuing, "Listen, if I know my little sister, she will come back. She may not be the happy-go-lucky wannabe-so-bad huntress, but she'll come back and we'll love her all the same… at least I will. Kinda have to as her older sister and all." She snickered at her ending comment.

Weiss scoffed, "Whatever." Before flashing a grin. Yang had been successful!

The happy moment was short lived. Their scrolls lit up, a red danger dialogue box across the center of the screen. This warning prefaced an urgent message that the headmaster transmitted in real time to all available hunters and huntresses.

It seems they're on the move again…

* * *

**After the failure that was the usurpation of Beacon by the hands of Cinder Fall, the crime organization under her command dissipated. The White Fang seemingly disbanded and its "leader," Adam Taurus, nowhere to be found. The Grimm population seemed less active and less populace.**

No one  **really** knows where the Grimm come from or how they come to be. So there isn't a widely-agreed upon theory as to why there is a notable lack of humankind and faunus-kind's greatest enemy.

So where  **did** all the evil go? And who's to say what is good and what is evil? If something goes against one's desires, they will naturally think of the opposition as vile, evil, bad. On the other hand, if a force is  **with** their desires, that same individual considers it good. To every desire there is opposition and with each opposition is a different kind of struggle. That being said, Beacon's hard-earned victory over the Cinder Fall's invasion, is a  **good** thing for the  **good** guys. While it is a  **bad** thing for the  **bad** guys. In this world of shifting powers; powers of wealth, powers of knowledge, powers of force and will and determination, forces of aura and magic, forces of legends, there is almost no middle ground. Everyone secretly wants something and that desire has opposition  **and** support. With that we're back to square one.

At one point of time, she wanted to be a  **good** guy who would fight for the  **good** and the  **light**  of Remnant. She worked to be the very best. She strived to become the best huntress anyone has ever seen. Her intentions and actions undoubtedly would place her under the  **good** guy category. However, the day when  **evil**  did show itself in and form more than just Grimm… that heroine learned a very,  **very** harsh truth. If she wanted to be a good guy, she would have to swallow the fact that she would have to do some  **treacherous** things. Because if she didn't, she'd be like those who opposed her ideals, dead. But she couldn't. She couldn't! She couldn't be a  **good** guy and believe that the  **bad** guy actions she's committing in the name of self-preservation were justified. After all, to those lives she took, she was the bad guy… and since she won, she truly was…  **is** the bad guy. She is the villain to every life she took. She is the thief who stole a family member from countless families. She! Is the most monstrous individual to those who only desire was to usurp Beacon! And because of that… because of that she sat staring mournfully at her disassembled weapon.

There are no sides of good and evil. It's all up to the individual. Whether that individual is a single person, one company of similar persons, a corporation if like-minded peoples, or even one nation! Whatever it may be, a decision is both good and bad. It just depends on who you ask.

It's maddening!  _I want to do good._ _ **No matter what you do, it is also bad.**_ _I want to help people._ _ **Being a huntress, you're helping some and hurting others.**_ This constant battle inside herself. It never died. It just hid away for awhile.  _ **Being a huntress, you're helping Ozpin and the others but hurting those against him, who you've only wronged by being a huntress. Not being a huntress, you're not necessarily hurting Ozpin and them, nor are you helping his enemies.**_  And that's how Dr. Rose came to be.  _First, do no harm._ The motto of doctors.

Saving lives without any discrimination, now truly, that's as neutral as one can be. Since taking someone's life is  **never** the answer, including your own, she isn't hurting those that tried to kill the patient if that may be the case. Yes… yes! That is how she will bring peace to her mind. She cannot undo the wrongs she did to the fallen. Nothing can. But she can do her best to make sure none suffer the same fate! At least… that was her goal. She swore she would never take up her blade again… and yet, she lifted the glass case and took hold of the shaft, with tears welling up in her eyes, she began reassembling her once beloved Crescent Rose.

What happened that made her change her mind once more? She was there.

No one suspects that they're going to die the day they do. They can be told time and time again the moment they are going to pass away, but they never  **truly** believe it. They cling to that gulden thread of hope that they will wake once more. Breathe another breath. Smile another smile. No one can prepare to fight off Death.

Her hands automatically clicked and locked an extension of the shaft. The sound brought her from her reverie. Her hands trembled. Lightly at first, but as her vision blurred, so did the intensity of her sorrowful quaking.

A spring breeze and a setting sun. The two were snuggled up to one another on a comfortable blanket, leaning against a large oak tree. They were alone, but each other were all they needed. One smiled peacefully at the sunset. The other smiled lovingly at the other. As the day drew to a close, one's smile faded. Faded until it was a frown. " _What's wrong?_ " The other asked. All at once, it came out. A beautiful lie of love… all lies are revealed.

" _It wasn't supposed to be like this!"_ Tears gushed endlessly from her eyes as she shook violently in her mute cries.

Naturally, she was worried about her love. " _What? What's not supposed to be? Neo?"_ she tried to pull the other close, but was shoved off.

With hands hardly under control, she drew the blade concealed within her umbrella. " _This."_

Aside from the sniffling of the sobbing girl, the night was silent. The air had held its breath and the tree dared not move. It took her some time… " _Oh… I… I see."_ Her throat tightened and her jaw too. She swallowed hard.

A new wave of sobs overtook the mute. " _It's not supposed to be like this! I… I wasn't supposed to fall in love… I'm not supposed to be sorry for this! I'm not-"_

Gentle, warm hands, well accustomed to tender care and life, sheltered the shaking ones. She looked up with wide eyes. For a moment the silver ones comforted her and her tears stopped. " _It's ok."_

The tears broke through once more with that phrase and she… she wanted nothing more than to be held! She wanted to be snuggled against her! Not pointing a blade at her! She fell forward and placed her head in her hands as she silently wailed.  _It's not ok… it's not ok!_ With a hard gulp she faced her greatest enemy. It wasn't the girl with the red cloak that opposed her. No, it was herself. Slowly, her breathing cane under control and she could once again focus on her girlfriend. The grip on her blade tightened and the hands over hers withdrew. Her eyes followed the retreating figures back to their source.

A sad smile was on her face. A tear had stolen it's way to her cheek. " _I… forgive you. And I love you."_ Her smile grew until it touched her eyes. " _I always will_." She mouthed.

She clenched her eyes shut and slowly, shakily positioned the blade over the others heart. Her jaw tightened and she held her breath. She couldn't! She couldn't do it. The blade fell from her hands. And her hands found her eyes.

The last light of the sun faded. She grabbed the other's hands away from their owner's eyes. To which, the eyes followed. Gently, the pair opened the others and then wiped away the tears on the cheeks. " _Don't cry._ " Picking up the blade and placing it in wet hands, closing the fingers around it softly. " _Don't cry, my love. Smile. For me? I want… I want my last sight to be your wonderful smile."_ The same sad and regretful smile from earlier came back as she withdrew her hands and placed them on her lap. Her silver eyes closed and with a long sigh, a small, genuine smile appeared on her lips. She forced herself to relax so the blade would have unimpeded passage to the heart that's broken. A familiar feeling.

Her eyes could  **see** the others aura recede and open a hole over the heart she was to pierce. The tears leaking from shut eyes… it appears she has already stabbed the heart. Choking on her own wailings, she positioned the sword over its target… but she never pressed on. She physically strained against the blade to  **move** and get this pain over with, but her hands refused to let it puncture her lover. Because…. Because their hands are special. Others talk with their lips and eyes, but they… they talked with their hands. And whenever they clasped together, it was as though they were kissing. Their hands fit perfectly together. Fingers wonderfully fitting and meshing together to form an impenetrable shell in which they kept their love for one another. And that shell… that shield that protected their love, was protecting her heart now. Despite herself, she couldn't bring the blade to carry out her wished because she didn't really want to. She didn't want do this. She's done it dozens of times in the past and never batted an eye! She's started wars and suffering under the careful guidance of those she worked for! She never once thought twice about it! But now…. Now she can't, for the first time, kill. She finally found someone that made her feel truly…  **alive.** The thrill and adrenaline of her heinous actions before, she convinced herself, were what made her whole. What made her alive! But now… her hands were steady and her mind was clear. She had a job to do, but… she's not going to do it. Instead, silently sheathing the blade, she then leaned in and planted a delicate kiss on the other's lips.

Before she could open her eyes, she was alone. Any evidence that she wasn't so disappeared with her… she sighed and started to cry. She cried and cried in the night. The tree and night sky silently mourning with her and the wind whispering sweet, soothing nothings to her. She was alone once more. Alone. Alone. Alone, alone, alone! Why! Why does she always end up alone!

Her mother, her sister, her team, her school, her… her love… they all… they all left her. Left her. Left. Her.

Something broke inside of her that moment. She will no longer know the feeling of heartbreak. She will let no one in! Her heart is a delicate muscle that keeps her alive and if others are not going to protect it  **with** her than she will seal it off so no one can hurt her! After all… self-preservation is what kept her alive when her mom died, when her sister left, when her team and academy turned their backs on her, and now… now she's not going to let anyone hurt her.

Her sobbing stopped. Her body returned to its normal state… her aura returned. Her heart was shut. It's been broken too many times, it will break no more.

Silver eyes turned to the sky and she snarled. She laughed as she kicked over the wicker basket threw the blanket to the wind. She shuddered with anger as she turned towards home. She sighed with sadness as she began her return. But she did not. Feel. Remorse. Sorrow. Nor mournful. She felt… nothing. And that's how she's going to survive.

She was done. Blinking amazement at how her body had rebuilt Crescent Rose from memory, she gave it a test swing before flipping it around and folding it up into its travelling form. Ah, the familiar weight of a friend was back. And to that, she smiled as she flicked the lights off and locked the door on her way out.

Office to office, she let them know she was leaving. Class to class, she informed her students she wasn't going to be their teacher any longer. Patient to patient she faked sorrow as she told them she couldn't be their doctor anymore.

Her heart has been broken so many times she took matters into her own hands. If the ones she gives it to are only going to abuse it, she'll give it to no one! Heart locked in chains and vaults, combinations and lost keys, miles of cold steel and forgotten passwords. Locked up so tight, not even she could reach for it. Shut in so snuggly, not even the coldest voices will reach her! Hidden so deeply, no light can shine on the bruised and abused love… because love never got her anything. All she loved turned against her except for Crescent Rose! So why should she let anyone else take care of her?

"You did what had to be done."

" _I know, but why does it hurt so much?! I've done worse for longer but never has it left me like this!"_ She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes before resuming her sobbing.

"Because you loved her. Truly loved her. You weren't just playing a part in the end. No, through it all, you actually came to love her."

For a moment, the mute crying stopped.  _I… loved her? Truly and honestly?_ Thoughts of all the time they spent together and how they smiled. Memories of her wishing they would grow old together or live on forever with each other because when she was with her, nothing else mattered. Each kiss felt like the first and each hug made her heart race. Every date made her palms sweat, but in the end, she would smile so brightly into her pillow; reflecting on the day she spent with her.

"I'm sorry it ended up the way it did… but we're part of the good guys now… and sometimes… sometimes we still have to do some really rough stuff." He blew smoke from his cigar and looked wistfully at the cloudy sky. "Who knew the good guys had to make such tough calls…"

She nodded mournfully and rubbed the necklace she was given. A gift from the one she had to betray. It was a locket in the shape of a rose with a heart in the center. Something like,  _I've given you my heart both here. She pointed at her chest. And here. She handed over the jewelery._ At the memory, she clutched it tightly to her chest as a new wave of sadness over shook her.

As she was about to put the necklace back into the safety of her shirt, she noticed something. The heart within the rose… it had a crack in it. An X formed from the center and kissing the edge. The tears fell heavily that day.


	10. Chapter 10

I've lost all motivation on all my current stories. I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep writing. If I do continue, it'll be new stories and maybe one or two of the current ones. Thank you for supporting me!


End file.
